The Great Beast comes to Remnant
by Nicdragon8
Summary: In a world where monsters take on the form of nightmares, a new set of monsters will come. These monsters are dress like man, but fight like beast. No one can stop them, no one can kill them, no one can tame them except one. It is time for the Beast Master to come to Remnant. (M for safety and SI-OC warning PS this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY or the FAR CRY series except for the story and OC

Chapter 1

 **The Resurrection of the GREAT BEAST**

It was right after it happen for all of them; they were living their normal lives in Oros. Each of them commanded their own territory in Oros. It is here that they hunted their weak and fragile prey. The goats, deer, monkeys, and humans who dare come across them. They ruled Oros as kings of great power, for they represented survival of the fittest at it's finest.

The **Snowblood Wolves** who's fur were as white as snow and teeth tainted with the blood of their prey, commanded their packs in unrelenting numbers that tore anything they came across to shreds.

The **Bloodfang Saber Tooth** , who ruled the night with its darken skin that allows it too become one with the night, making all who come to its territory at night pray for the sunrise, for night will be their deaths.

The **Great Scar Bear** , a battle harden beast that has face massive number of foes in the open battlefield of bloody combat, but in the end it has slaughtered them all, and after the battles, they have carved the scars of battle onto its body and into its very being, to show the entire world that this is a beast of war.

And the last of these Great Beast is the **Blood Tusk Mammoth** , a giant of its kind who holds the greatest strength in all of Oros, with its charge it can shatter mountainous blocks of ice and with a single stomp, it can shake the very earth and crush anything unlucky enough to get under it. But it is fill with unrelenting rage for the humans who has taken its little brother and has killed him in front of its very eyes. So now in a fit of rage that cannot be quelled by anything, it has destroyed everything in its path.

All of them ruled Oros until that fateful day came. The day they met **HIM**. The MASTER HUNTER, the BEAST MASTER. A human man said to control the beast of nature, who came to each of their territories one by one and has hunted them down. He has slaughtered the entire packs of the **Snowblood Wolves** and has taken the life of their leaders with the arrows drawn from his bow, made from strongest wood in all of Oros. He has clashed with the **Bloodfang Saber Tooth** at night showing it that he does not fear the night and has chased it to its Den and manages to swiftly avoid all of its attacks in the confined space of its home and in the end has taken its life with the thrust of his black tipped spear. He has fought the **Great Scar Bear** in the open battlefield with his duel wielding black clubs that were as black as night and massive club that can break the skull of any beast, he has forced the war beast to retreat back into its lair where the Beast Master has chased it and spilled its blood. Finally he has challenge his might against the **Blood Tusk Mammoth** where each has shown their feats of strength in combat that shook the entire earth and in the end, the Beast Master has shown to be stronger than the mighty Mammoth itself and has taken its life with the thrust of his dagger.

The Beast Master has shown too truly be the Alpha Predator of Oros, for he has taken their place as the TRUE King of Oros.

( **Spirit World** )

Within the Spirit World, many souls of lights drifted aimlessly in the world of the dead especially four lights in particular. These four lights drifted endlessly in the void, these lights were the souls of powerful being who have live in the world of the living, but now they were nothing but specks of light until a light appeared and has sucked the four of them in. Unknown to the four, they were given a second chance at life in a new world. A world where they would once again, prove why they are called the Great Beast.

( **Remnant, Vale, Deep in the Emerald Forest** )

In the green forest that shown the emerald gem in the world, a light shined within the dense forest. After the light shone, at the center of it showed a young woman with pale white skin that are as beautiful as porcelain cups, white fur tail and wolf ears on her head, short wild white hair as white as snow, with delectable red apple colored lips, with a well endowed chest wearing clothing made of wolf pelts and furs that gave her the look of a person of the wild. All in all, this young woman was a spectacular beauty. The girl groaned in pain as she got up from the ground, she open her eyes to look at her surroundings.

'This doesn't look like my territory' the girl thought as she kept looking around her unfamiliar surroundings.

'What has happen to me?' the girl thought. Then in a flash in her mind, her memories came to her. A man of tanned skin holding a bow with two arrows drawn at her as that man stood above her dead pack.

The girl growled at the memory of the human who has taken her life as well as the life of her pack, as well as the lives of her sisters as she remembered hearing their last howl in the world before they were silence by the man that killed her. Beginning to be filled with rage the girl screamed out into the world.

"BEAST MASTER!"

The girl that is now identified as the **Snowblood Wolf** was enraged as her sapphire blue eyes began to turn into ruby red eyes filled with murderous intent on the man who killed her and her family.

"Growl"

But couldn't right now because she suddenly felt hungry as if she hadn't ate in days. So she went out into the unknown wilderness that she was in search of something too eat.

( **Southern Anima, Afternoon** )

In the marshlands of Anima, another strange event took place. A light suddenly shone and then disappeared and at its center was another young women on the ground with raven black hair that reached her shoulders, white skin, a lean body with a muscular build, a very well endowed chest wearing an outfit made of bear pelts and furs giving her a similar look of a feral animal, but her most noticeable feature were the bear ears on her head and the long deep scars all over her body, from her legs, abdomen, arms, and even across her face, but despite the scars, this young lady was beauty.

'Groan' the girl got up groaning with a major headache as if she was hit with a heavy blunt object. When she opened her eyes they shown to be charcoal black but they oddly added a alluring attraction to her, but at the same time showed a harden warrior ready for battle at the moments notice.

"Where the hell am I?" she said

The girl looked the unfamiliar landscape, trying too figured out where she was until she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What is that?" the girl asked as she sniffed the air 'Sniff' 'It doesn't smell like anything that I've encountered before. It's not human, deer, goat, nothing' the girl thought.

"….COME OUT!" she cried out in a commanding voice.

The bushes rustled some more until whatever was hiding in them came out and what came out was something this young woman didn't expect. What came out was a bear with black fur with bone armor covering its body and its face as if it were a mask.

'Another Cave Bear.' The girl thought 'No . . . not a cave bear, this . . . is something else.' The girl figured, as she knew another cave bear when she saw one.

"Growl" the black bear growled at her as if it was challenging her.

The girl look a bit surprised but put on a ferocious smile. "So you challenge me to a fight eh. Well then, a fight it shall be. I'll show you the might of the **Great Scar Bear**!" the girl now identified as the Great Scar Bear, one of the great beast of Oros declared loudly before she charged right at the black bone bear.

( **Vacuo, South, Evening** )

Within the scorching deserts, a few miles from the border of the Kingdom of Vacuo and Vale, far away from any settlement and the main city, another phenomenon took place. A light shone and when it vanished a figured of a young girl was at the center of it. The girl had flawless black skin, short black hair as black as night that reached her shoulders, a lean and slender body, a scar across her face, wearing fur clothing made from tiger fur and skin giving her the look of a humanized tiger but only added to her already amazing beauty with a well proportion chest.

"Uuuhhhh…." The girl groaned as she got up from the desert sand.

When she was on her feet, she opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. When she opened her eyes, it showed that one was golden colored and the other was milky white. The duel colored eye girl looked at her surroundings to take up the unfamiliar landscape. Then the girl felt the stuff under her. She looked down at her feet where they laid bare on the strange but somewhat soft ground.

'What is this?' the girl thought as she bent down and picked up the strange dirt ground. She lifted the strange dirt to her face as it started to drip back to the ground, but after it was all gone she finally saw her hands and widen her eyes in shock.

"These . . . are not my paws, there . . . human hands." After the girl said that she finally realized that she was speaking human tongue. "I'm also . . . talking like a human. What has happen too me?" The girl questioned.

The girl tried to look through her memories on what happen to her, but what came to mind was something she didn't want to see, the moment of her death. She remembered as clear as day, the sun has gone down and night took its place, it was always at that time that she would go out hunting for prey, of course there were times where she would go out into the day to hunt, but the night was where she was in her element. At night when she was out hunting, she saw a small encampment that belongs to a group of hunters. The Saber tooth tiger thought that she could take then easily for they were weak against the likes of her, as the Saber tooth tiger looked at the encampment from the distant, she saw someone she hadn't expect.

It was a human man she recognized, she remembers him because he has escaped her twice. The first time was when she killed other humans that were along side him when they surrounded a baby mammoth that they killed, after the death of the baby, she jumped on it and attacked the hunting party and viciously killed two of them who dared threaten her. After she pounce on the first human, a female, she was struck by two males wielding spears and one of them was him, so after the initial attack she clawed at both of them and then ponce on to the closes make human near her and when she was on top of him, she basically ate off his face until he died. After he was dead, she turned to face that man readying her next attack, but before she could do it, the fourth and last member of this man's group attacked her from the side. The last member, a human male impaled her with his spear and quickly went to his comrade's side holding out a dagger towards her. She managed to rip out the spear with her mouth and then looked at the two humans who were slowly backing away from her near the edge of a cliff. She was about to attack the two humans to finish them off, but before she could they jumped straight down the cliff. After they jumped down, the girl figured that they couldn't survive that since humans' bodies were as weak as deer and goat.

Later that day after hunting, she caught the smell of blood somewhere. She followed the smell to a cave where she saw a female human cutting of the ears of other dead humans. The moment that the female turn her back to her and started growling at something, the saber tooth tiger started to make her way to her to attack. But before she could attack, that same human male from the hunting party showed up from the ground and pushed the female out of the way of her attack. The man took a torch to hold her at bay, but still even with that the two humans were slowly backing away from her to a wall. When the Saber tooth saw this, she prepared herself to attack them, but surprisingly there was a hole in the wall that they escape to and when she tried to attack them with her claw, the man attacked her with his dagger and that was the last time she saw that human man . . . for a while at least.

Back at the encampment, the human male and the other humans looked like they were preparing to hunt seeing that they waited all day until night to begin the hunt. The Saber tooth knew that they were hunting her, for they were going to hunt her in the time of day where she is at her best, the time of night.

The humans were waiting for her in there camp. The Saber tooth saw that they didn't move from there camp and thought that it was strange, but in another part of her mind said that they are foolish for hunting her, for she will remind them why night is her domain and why they should never come to her territory in the first place. So she rushed right towards the humans to finish them quickly but the moment she reached the entrance, she felt a sharp pain under her feet. Unknown to her, the humans have set traps around the entire camp to prepare for which direction she will come through. After the Saber tooth got back on her feet, she heard the battle cries of the humans as they charged at her.

There were at least 8 humans in the group including the human male that escaped her, so she first attacked to human closes to her. The Saber tooth charged at him and when she was close she jumped on him and pinned him under her and started to tear his face apart with her teeth. Then she felt a sharp pain at her side as another human threw his spear at her, so she rushed towards him, she grabbed him with her mouth and sunk her teeth deep into the man's shoulder and started to swing him around. When the man went limp in her mouth, she threw him to the side and rushed towards the next human near her. But instead of grabbing this one with her mouth, she jumped on him and started to claw his face apart. Next she felt a series of sharp pains behind her, when she turn to look back, she saw three humans wielding bows, firing arrows at her, standing on a small cliff at the camp. So one by one, the Saber tooth climbed the small cliffs until she was on the one the archers were at, the archers were slowly backing away from her to get some distance to shoot at her, but the Saber tooth wouldn't allow it, so she rushed at them and jumped on the first one closes to her. Once she was on the human, she started to claw his face as the other two humans started to fire arrows at her again in close distance from her, so she jump onto the next human and she bit into his arm.

"Aaaahhhh!" the human cried out in pain as his arm was caught in the mouth of the tiger. The Saber tooth sunk her teeth into the unfortunate human, and then after a few seconds of letting the human suffer, the Saber tooth ripped out his arm, making him completely unless in wielding his bow as he dropped it from his other hand. Then the Saber tooth finished him off by biting deep into his neck and shaking him around as his blood started to splatter everywhere around heron the ground, her face and on the dace of the human man who became terrified at the scene in front of him. After a few seconds of shaking the human until she figured that he was dead, she dropped him and slowly crept to the last human with the bow in front of her.

The man in front of her looked terrified and was slowly backing away from the beast in front of him. Panic completely filled his very being of the actions of the very beast he's been trying to kill with his Wenja brothers. The man turned around to run but before he could even take a single step, the Saber tooth tiger jumped on him and started to maul on the back of his head until she bite away the skin until she reached his skull and with a single bite, she sunk her teeth into the human man as he screamed in pain. With that single bite stuck in the man's head, she slowly began to close her mouth as she applied force to the man's as she was slowly crushing it. The man continued to scream for the pain to stop and after a few seconds, it did with the man's skull fully exposed to the world and the man laded on the ground dead. The Saber tooth pushed herself up from the body of her weak little prey as she suddenly felt two sharp pains at her side as two spears were thrown at her. She looked to where the spears came from and what she saw were the two remaining humans, one of them being the human man that escaped her twice.

'You will not escape me a third time human' the Saber tooth thought as he and the other human were getting ready to throw their own spears at her. So she ran down from the side of the cliff, down the hill and rushed the last two humans with amazing speed. When the two humans saw her coming, they quickly threw their spears at her but ended up missing their mark. As she was closing in on them, the human standing at the side of the human that escaped her took out another spear and charged right at her. As both parties were coming close to one another, the human rushing at her, ready to thrust his spear at her, but before he could, the Saber tooth jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. The Saber tooth opened her mouth and started to maul on the man's face as he screamed out in pain.

After that, the Saber tooth turned her attention to the human that escaped her.

'You will not escape me this time' the Saber tooth thought.

The **Bloodfang Saber Tooth** charged at the man, he swiftly dodged by moving to the side to avoid her attacks and he quickly took out a club and slammed it down on her head. When she felt the hit, she tried to attacked with her mouth to bite him with her fangs, but the man dodged again and combo attack her with three consecutive blows to her head. The Saber Tooth was getting really irritated seeing that her opponent wasn't dead already, so she faced him as he was about to deliver a heavy attack on her. 'Not this time' she thought. So before the man could get a chance to deliver the heavy attack, the Saber Tooth attacked with a claw swipe at him. The attack hit him square in the chest, forcing him to take a couple of steps back. She then charged at him again hoping to pin him down under her, but he quickly recovered and was able to dodge her attack again. When she turned around to her opponent, she was met with a club being thrown at her face. "ROAR!" she roared in annoyance as she was barely making any progress in the human's death. When she looked at him again, she saw that he took out another club and lit it on fire from the campfire. Despite the Saber tooth being very fearsome, she still had a slight fear of fire, so she became cautious in approaching the man.

After a few seconds the man charged at her with his flamed and brought down his club hard on her.

"Aaahhh!" is what she said but it came out as a roar as the attack hit her face, delivering both pain and burns. She tried to retaliate but the man delivered another hard blow to her head. After that attack, the Saber tooth felt weak, she finally saw that she has taken too many hits and stabs in her battle, she was as battle harden strong as that scarred riddled bear, so seeing that the battle was no longer going her way, the Saber tooth did the one thing no human had ever forced her to do…. Run. So the most feared Saber tooth tiger in Oros ran for her life, back to her den, where she can rest and wait for her wounds to heal.

'Dammit' the Saber tooth thought as she was forced to run away from the humans who suppose to be the weaker species in Oros. She ran and ran and ran as fast as she could back to her home until she finally made it.

'That was pathetic of me' She thought. 'How could I be forced to run away like that from those weak humans, especially that man that has escaped her, she had forced him to run from her before but now **HE** has forced her too run.' As she was thinking of her embarrassment she heard a noise coming from the outside of her cave. When she took a look outside, she saw **HIM**.

'What is he doing here?' she thought. 'He probably came here to finish me off.' She concluded. 'Well…. I will not lay down and die just like any weak prey, I will fight him until the end if I have too.'

So the Saber Tooth quickly went back into her den and waited until the man cave inside. She hid in the deepest parts of her den and became camouflage in the darkness of her home.

When the man came into her den, he lighted up his spear to see, he walked into the Saber tooth's home very slowly, taking caution with every step, eyes darting a every second anticipating an attack from the beast that killed his brothers and sisters. When he heard of this beast, he knew that he had to end its reign of terror in Oros, in order for his tribe to prosper. The man went deeper into the den with its narrow passages with not much room to swing a club or a heavy club and it would be a waste of arrows to use a bow in such close space, so a spear seemed best suited for this environment. When he traveled deep into the den he suddenly felt danger coming right at him. He quickly saw the beast coming right at him with complete bloodlust in its eyes. So he delivered a mighty thrust of his spear right at the beast's face, hurting it greatly as it roared in pain. Then the man kept at his assault, attacking with relentless thrust of his spear, the Saber tooth tried to attack him, but he manages to avoid her attacks in the narrow space that he is in. the Saber tooth was to weak from her earlier battle to fight effectively and she was becoming weaker by the second as her new wound made her condition worst. So in one last attempt to kill the man, the Saber tooth charged at him with every ounce of strength she had left toward the man and as she charged at him, the man charged at her too. When both sides came close, the Saber tooth leapt at him hoping to pin him down in last attempt to kill him, but the man slides down on the ground and thrusts him spear right under her and to the Saber tooth… everything suddenly became dark.

The **Blood Fang Saber Tooth** shook her head violently at the memory of her death.

'I have to find out where I am.' The girl thought. 'And if possible, find and kill that man who killed me.' The girl thoughts becoming ones of vengeance against the one who killed her.

(North Solitas, 100 miles from Atlas)

Past the snowy mountains of Solitas, in a area plain covered with little vegetation of trees with no leaves on them and leaves less bushes, in a area full of hot spring geysers, a flash of light took place in the center of it. When the light died down, at the center of it was a girl. The girl got up with a groan, as she felt extremely weak. The girl was covered in a thick fur outfit, but despite this it showed her perfect body figure. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair with two short tusks that shoot out from both sides of her head that reach out past her head and two inches out. The girl was a giantess who was as tall as 7 foot, 6 inches, she had lean, but muscular arms that were very profound and looked very firm along with her firm six packs on her lower abdomen, and bright orange eyes. "Uuuggghhhhh" the girl kept groaning as she got up to her full height, the girl looked at surrounding taking in the almost familiar scenery in front of her.

"Where am I?" the girl said outloud. "Wait…. what did I just say?" the girl said. That's when the girl finally heard her voice. "Am I talking like a **HUMAN!?"** the girl said in a rage of a asked question. When she looked down at herself, she saw that she had hands instead of her front legs and her hind legs were now small skinny human legs with small feet.

'I cannot believe that I am a **HUMAN?'** the girl thought as rage began to fill into her very being but before it could, she felt intense pain all over her body, forcing her to knee. The girl grunted, as she looked down at her body once more before. She didn't see any injuries on her, but her entire body hurt like hell.

'Aahhh, what is wrong with me?' the girl thought as she remembered what happen to her. What she remembered was her going on her rampage across her territory, stomping and crushing anything that was unfortunate enough to be in front of her warpath. That was when she felt something hit her side that causes some pain to enter her. She turned around to see a human man with a bow drawn right at her. The giant mammoth was in too much rage to question him attacking her for every human she encountered during her tamper tantrums attacked her, but in the end she killed them by either her trunk or by stomping on them. So the mammoth charged at him thinking that he will fall like the rest… how wrong she was.

The fight she had with the man proved to be more difficult than she thought because the man manage to keep avoiding her attacks and while she kept missing, the man kept attacking her with a wide variety of weapons, ranging from spears, small sharp stones with pointy tips, arrows, clubs, and small little balls that burst and release a cloud of fire on her. She couldn't keep taking any more hits, so she ran away to another part of her cold northern territory.

Later that day, the man who attacked her tracked her down and battled her again. This time she manage to hit him with her trunk, sending the man a good few feet away, but the man manage to get back up with a few nasty bruises, but manages to shrug them off as he ate a piece of meat wrapped in green leaf. After he ate that, his face changed from one of pain to one of relief. After that, they battled again, for hours their battle rage that the earth practically shook under their feet. But in the end of the battle, the beast known as the **Blood Tusk Mammoth** , the monster that terrorize the cold northern region of Oros went down on her body feeling extremely weak from all the wounds that have been conflicted on her body. The Mammoth's rage seemed to be flicker down as she was too weak to be angry or even attack at the man who bested her in combat. The man known as Tahkar, the Beast Master of Oros slowly approach the fallen beast as she laid on the ground in her weaken state. Tahkar went to the side of the Mammoth's head as she tried to get up, but failed. The Mammoth looked at Tahkar seeing that he will be the last thing she will see as Tahkar plunge his dagger into her, killing her and ending her pain and suffering.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" the girl now known as the **Blood Tusked Mammoth** of Oros screamed into the sky after remembering how she died at the hands of a human. And that alone already caused her to enter into her raging state as she also started to remember all the pain and suffering in her life. She was left an outcast of her herd, left to defend her little brother by herself only to later fail as he was killed by humans and was later eaten by them. This caused her to become angrier than before, so in her fit of rage, the girl just randomly charged in any direction.

(Back in Vale)

With the Snow Blood wolf, she managed to find a rabbit to feast on after she tracked it down with her nose. When she caught, she just started to tear the poor thing apart letting its blood splatter all over as she did nothing more than relish the thought of finally having something to eat after hours of hunting.

"Finally… something to eat" the girl said as she was eating the now dead rabbit.

After her little feast, she walked around the strange forest that she ended up in until she saw something in the distance.

'A village.' The girl thought as she felt something stirring inside of her. What stirred inside of her was a feeling, a familiar feeling, and one she recognized all too greatly. This feeling was one that was created when she along with her sisters became known as one of the **Great** **Beats** of Oros. This feeling was telling her to KILL, kill to hunt, kill to eat, kill to prove that you are the greatest, kill to prove that you are not weak, kill to prove that you are on top of the food chain, kill to prove that YOU. ARE. King of the WILD. That was the feeling she was getting as she lost all human thought that barely acquired when she got to Remnant as she reverted back to her natural instinct of the wolf, for she will kill to prove that she is a **Great Beast** once more.

Around Remnant, the same can be said for the other **Great Beast,** because after the **Great Scar Bear** manage too brutally kill the Ursa, she found a small encampment of humans after following a delicious scent she never smelled before. As for the **Blood Fanged Saber Tooth** , she found a group of humans traveling on a dirt path to another nearby village. And as for the **Blood Tusked Mammoth,** she manages to find a village near the base of a mountain and so in her blind fury, she charged right towards the village.

Each and every one thought the same thing in the back of the minds. To KILL to prove that they are the strongest in all of the land for they are the **GREAT BEASTS Of OROS.**

In the world filled with thieves, murderers, bandits, and Grimm. The world of Remnant has never before faced anything as dangerous as the monsters that now roam the land, killing anything that comes across their path of death. These monsters may look like a fanus on the outside from the distance, but when up close, they are a force to be reckoned with. Many have been sent out to rid the world of these **BEASTS** , but their efforts proved futile. Not even the most strongest and skilled of Huntsmen and Huntresses could beat them, for in the end death only awaited them. In time, these four monsters have claimed a territory for themselves, never leaving it for no purpose, but to stay in their claimed territory and cause terror to the people of it. The councils of the world have tried their best efforts to rid the world of this problem, even sending the Atlas military to deal with them, but even that wasn't enough, for all they got in the end were the torn apart corpses of the fallen soldiers that died fighting these monsters. The outside world, beyond the kingdoms wall became more dangerous than ever, for even the Grimm dare hesitate to fight them at first glance, but in the end they recklessly attack them only for them to either be torn apart or crushed. The world of Remnant can never be safe until these BEASTS have been eliminated once and for all, for the greater good of the world and the people that live in it,… but fate has other ideas in mind.

"What…. have I done?" a lone figure asked as it looked down at all the death and pain that was being caused by the Great Beast of Oros.

"I have to fix this."

 **AN**

 **Okay this is my first chapter for my fanfic of a RWBY and Far Cry Crossover; so leave me a review** **to tell me what you think.**

 **Remember, I'm basing the Great Beast locations like in the game where the Blood Fang Saber tooth is in the West (Vacuo), Snow Blood in the middle land part of Oros (Vale in this case), Great Scar Bear in the East (Mistral), and the Blood Tusked Mammoth in the North (Atlas).**

 **Also I know I gave more of a background on the Blood Fang Saber tooth only because in the game of Far Cry Primal, the main character had more encounters with it than with any of the other Great Beast.**

 **Until next time, this is Nicdragon8 signing off**


	2. The Destine King of Far Cry

I don't own RWBY or Far Cry series, only the story and OC

Chapter 2

 **The Destined King Of Far Cry**

On the planet Earth, home too the only intelligence species on the planet, humanity. The age of humanity dates back centuries to times long since forgotten on the planet. Some religious members of this race believe that we are the creation of the Holy Lord of Heaven, others who choose to believe in logic, believe that we came from the evolution from a small bacteria that gain a much larger physical form over time like that humanity came from the evolution of monkeys to apes than humans. How humanity came to the planet of earth and water doesn't matter, but what does matter is what humanity has achieved over time.

At first when humanity lived in the time of cavemen, they were mindless beings whose minds were as small and simple as peanuts. But then one day it happen, the day that humanity developed thought, the thought of wonder to explore into things that they never thought of before and so later that thought of wonder turned into imagination. With imagination, the people of the world became more than they could ever hope for. In time, the race known as humanity grew in both body and mind to achieve things they never thought possible. Humanity went from being mindless sapiens that lived in the caves for protection to renowned individuals that live in man made structures known as straw huts to wooden houses and then to red brick houses.

Imagination became the foundation of everything humanity has built and accomplished. With imagination, humanity learned how to speak, write, draw, create, laugh, and eventually love.

But with these creations of **LIGHT** came the creation of its brother, **DARKNESS**. With the power of imagination came the twisted and sick ways of Darkness. Darkness created plagues, disease, death, destruction, and finally bloody chaos. Once darkness reached the heart of humanity, they turned to the dark side of the world where they murdered, raped, stole, manipulated, and killed for the fun of it.

But for imagination, it is neutral to both sides, for all are welcome into the home of imagination because imagination belongs to everyone.

Imagination in humanities hands may have created nightmares, but it also created beauty. With imagination in the hands of the good hearts of the world, they created stories that would last centuries, they created communities where people can be welcomed, they also created entertainment to bring joy and laughter to the world, although they later did it for a system they call currency.

But with this going on, humanity doesn't see that with their creations also created the homes for people of other worlds. Dimensions the spread across infinity with countless possibilities happening every single second, with every breath being taken, a new world is created by either choice or by the creation of stories in both book and virtual reality a world is made. But with each new world, a force beyond anyone's control begins to have its fun, the hands of fate begins to web the threads of destiny to determine not only the lives of humanity, but the lives of everything whether they are on Earth or beyond or are in the land of the stories we make, non of us will never know.

But now the hands fate move again, but this time they move to prepare for the coming of something great to the world of Remnant. The hands of fate prepares for the coming of a **KING** , for this king will do wonders for the world, but whether the wonders are good or bad, only time can tell.

 **(U.S.A., Texas)**

It was night in the state of Texas, everyone in the cities of Texas slept soundly in the cover of night. But right now we appear in the room of a soon to be 17 year old boy who slept peacefully on his bed as a small light shone inside his room and when the light dimmed, the next thing that happen was-

'SPLASH'

"Aaaahhhh… what the hell!" the boy screamed as he woke up from his bed when he was splashed with water. The boy looked at the figure that had splashed him with water and saw a woman with blonde hair, wearing a blue dress with a crown on her head while holding a bucket in her hands.

"Look I don't have time to explain, but I need your help." Said the mysterious women

"Wait…what?" the boy asked

"Look I just said that I don't…." the woman was cut off short when the boy interrupted.

"Wait…I know you…you're that fairy godmother lady from 'American Dad' from that episode where you took Stan back in time to understand the true meaning of Christmas."

"Yes thank you for recognizing me, now can we get back to my situation." The woman now identified as Michelle said.

"Okaaayyy…what's your situation." the boy asked warily.

"Look I got another job, other than the whole taking people back in time to understand Christmas thing."

"Okay, soooo… what is this second job of yours?" he asked.

"Its probably something youuu... uuuhhh…. kinda know already." She said

"Which issss?" the boy asked with one of his hands doing the going on motion with it.

" The job is that I get to send people to other worlds." She said

'Oh… I can already see where this is going. Knowing from all the anime I watched and all the video games I've played, than this is basically bad news.' The boy thought.

"Okay yeeaaahhh… I'm not helping you." The boy said.

"WHY NOT!?" Michelle screamed out.

"Hey! Keep it down, you're going to wake up my family." The boy warned.

"Okay okay, but seriously why not?" she asked again with a more hush tone.

"Because I've watched a lot of anime to know where this is going. You mess up in some way and now you want me to go to that world to fix it." The boy said.

"Really." She deadpanned "You figured my situation out by watching TV?" she asked

"Yes" the boy answered

"But this is serious, I need your help with this" Michele pleaded.

'Sign' "Alright" the boy said finally giving in. "What's your situation?" he asked.

"I… sorta… sent some dangerous people to another world." She said.

"Okaayy… what world did you send them to?"

"This is one you already know. The world that I sent them to is the RWBY universe." Michelle said.

"Yeeeaahhhh…. I'm not helping you." The boy said.

"WHY NOT!?"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY EARLIER!" The boy yelled.

"Okay, but seriously why not?"

"Because the RWBY universe is a world that is filled with monsters that would love nothing more than to tear the people there to shreds and it is filled with the skilled warriors a.k.a. the badass huntsmen and huntresses." The boy said.

"Okay, yes I know, but these people I sent are extremely dangerous that the huntsmen and huntresses can't handle, heck not even the Atlas military can stop them."

"What in the world makes you think I can beat these people you sent?" the boy asks "And don't say that stuff in movies where a character says that because you're special or you're the only one that can do this. Don't even think of giving me that type of speech okay."

Michelle looked at the boy with a surprise expression on her face before saying, "Okay…wow I actually was going to give you that speech, but still regardless I need your help on this."

"Okay…well can you at least tell who you sent into RWBY."

"Weellll it's not actually a 'WHO' I sent but 'WHAT' I sent."

"What?"

"Look I actually sent a couple of animals into RWBY as faunuses."

'Oh for the love…. How many fan fictions did I read that had this concept?' the boy thought. "Alright who did you send?" the boy asked Michelle.

"I sent the Great Beast from that video game 'Far Cry Primal'."

The boy looked at her with a blank expression before saying. "Okay… a quick question, why did you get this job again?" he asked.

"Because I wanted a challenge, I mean I'm always telling myself take greater risks, reach for the stars and all that stuff and besides this job get me better benefits and way better pay than being the 'Ghost of Christmas Past', I mean that whole thing that happen with Stan almost got me fired and if you remember in the show, than you know that I can't go back to the Fairy Tooth Guild since I left my little going away present on my boss desk."

"Okay now I'm seriously not helping you and don't yell this time when you asked why."

"Alright but seriously now why?"

"Because there's no way I'm risking my own skin to take down the Great Beast."

"But you beat them before."

"Yeah and so have thousands of other people around the world who bought and played the game too. I mean I can already see that this won't be a video game where a player can die and do it over again, I'm going to die if I actually do this."

"Look I know that sending you on this mission is dangerous…"

"Yeah define dangerous for me because this mission sounds like a damn suicide mission!"

"But I need your help here seriously please." Michelle said as she got down on her knees with a pleading look on her face.

'Oh boy… she seriously desperate here' 'Sign' "Okay let's say I agree to this. What in the world can I do to beat the Great Beast that the Atlas military and the huntsmen and huntresses can't do?"

"Don't worry I got that covered already." Michelle said as she got back up. "Look the way I see it there's only one way to take down the Great Beast. In the game the Great Beast were taken down by Takkar…" Michelle was cut off again.

"Yes I know this already and so does everyone else in the world…" the boy interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me okay, so anyway the thing is Takkar was only a plain human who took them down, but remember Takkar and his people lived in a dangerous environment not only with the dangerous wildlife, but also the struggle his people dealt with in Oros what with the Udam and the Izilla. Look the point is that Takkar and his people didn't live in a safe environment like the people of Remnant do, they're not as tough as Takkar and his people who had to fight in order to survive (Boy: "The bandits in Remnant fought for survival basically.") shut up okay." 'Sigh' "Look basically what I'm trying to say is that in order to beat the Great Beast, you have walk in Takkar's footstep, you know go through the same adventure and struggles he faced in Oros as the main character, I mean right now you're just as soft as every else in Remnant."

"Gee… thanks." The boy said sarcastically.

"Look not only that, but you need to follow in the footsteps of others."

"Others?" the boy asked.

"Yes others and by that I mean you have to follow in the footsteps of the main characters of Far Cry 3 and 4." She said.

"Wait… I have to follow in the footsteps of Jason Brody and Ajay Ghale?" he asked "Why?"

"Do you really want to spend all your time in Remnant using a bow, club, knives, spear, and some makeshift bombs or do you want that same menu order along with a side order of guns and ammo?" she asked rhetorically.

()_()

"I thought so, look it's the only way you're going to stand a chance against them okay, I mean if you do this you be able to gain not only Takkar's combat experience but also Jason and Ajay's experience as well. You'll also be able to gain hunters vision, knife combat training, gun proficiency and all of their other combat skills and other various skills that they learned and also all three of them are trained hunters, trust me this will help you. Kid… the fate of Remnant depends on you." Michelle said in a bit of dramatic way.

"Why…why…why did you say it like that?" the boy said the way Roger would say it.

'Sign' 'All righty, lets go through with the ups and downs here. The good part is basically that this is an opportunity of a lifetime; a chance to go to one of the best shows ever made by the people who also direct RvB and I get the skills and combat experience of three main characters of a popular video game franchise. But the down side of this is the fact that if I do this than I will be killing people in the Far Cry world regardless if there games and the fact that I will take these skills used to kill people to another world… but I have to remember that the reason why Tahkar, Jason, and Ajay killed was for the greater good of helping people, I mean the world isn't all rainbow and sunshine's, everybody knows that, but if I refuse then Michelle might choose someone who'll be more willing to do this and that person might be someone who chose the bad ending in Far Cry 3 and I'll end up regretting it for the rest of my life with the thought of what that person my do in Remnant.' 'Sign' 'I have to make my decision.'

After a moment of thinking, the boy finally decided to give his answer.

"Okay… I'll do it." He said.

"Wait… really?"

"Yes."

"Well… alright then lets get started."

"But first I have some demands."

"Wait what demands? I'm basically giving you the opportunity of a life time." She complained.

"I know I know, but remember you are sending me on a dangerous mission, so I want to get something out of it. So here are my demands, first I want to have an awesome singing voice, second I want to know how to play any instrument, and third I want I want to have an awesome and good looking body when I go to Remnant." He demanded.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" she yelled.

"Uuhh… why not?" he asked.

"This is my first month on the job, I can't do stuff like that until I've been in the job for at least six months and my manager sees that I did a good job."

"Wow just like that time with Stan, it was your first month on the job. Look if you can't do that, then I'm not helping you, so you better find someone else." The boy said as he thought in the back of his mind. 'I always wanted to play an instrument, everyone of my siblings can play an instrument except me, and this is my best chance for that and all that other stuff.'

While that was going on, Michelle was thinking on what to do next before she finally gave in."… 'Sign' alright I might be able to pull some strings, but your demands can't be guaranteed because remember I haven't been in the job that long okay."

"Alright but I want to get one thing straight. I can understand that going into the Far Cry series as the main character will help me get experience in combat and weapon handling, but why do I have to go into Far Cry 3? It seems that Far Cry 4 and Primal are more suited for taking down the Great Beast."

"Because out of all the games in the series, Far Cry 3 is the only one where the main character gets laid and I can clearly see that you're one of those guys that doesn't want to die a virgin."

-_- "Alright you got there, lets do this, I'm ready to go."

"Alright just hold still for one moment," Michelle said as she started to glow in a bright light.

"Wait." The boy said

"Oh what now?"

"I have to get something." The boy said as he rushed into his closet.

"Um… we're kinda in a hurry here."

"I'm pretty sure that Remnant can wait for a few more seconds." The boy replied as he walked out of the closet wearing a white T-shirt with a Chopper bike on it and plain jeans with a chain coming out of the right pocket, but what really got Michelle attention was the small keychain with a cross on it with a crucified Jesus Christ.

"Uh…why do you-" Michelle was going to asked but was cut off.

"Where ever I go, Jesus will always be with me... and so will my family in a way but mostly Jesus. I mean come on I'm catholic and my mom is always telling me to always bring my wallet and phone where ever I go because they're the important stuff I need and RoosterTeeth never confirmed that there is a religion in Remnant similar to Roman Catholicism, so why not have a reminder of what my religion is with me." The boy said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, but this whole thing basically throws the whole religion thing out the door…soo."

"Just shut up and lets go already."

"Alright, here we go." Michelle said as she started to glow again and the next thing that happens was that everything was engulfed in a flash of light.

 **(My P.O.V.)**

After the flash of light dimmed away. I open my eyes slowly and I saw that it was something I've seen before. What I saw was a butch of events that took place. I saw all of Jason's friends partying in a nightclub, Jason hang gliding over the ocean and then falling down into it, jumping from a waterfall, Jason having fun on a beach, jet skiing, a turtle, driving around the jungle, seeing a freaking ostrich, a ship in the distance docks and the last scene was when Jason and all of his friends jump out of a plane for sky diving. Everyone was having a blast and that's when it happens. The scene paused and the video recorder was slowly moving away from me as I heard a familiar voice.

"You boys think you're crazy" the voice said as the video recorder was being waved around slowly as my eyes follow.

"Huh? Jumping out of airplanes. Flying like birds? Fuck. That is crazy. The voice said as the video recorder was pulled away from one of the holes of a cage and when that happened, I saw the owner of the voice. It was a man with a lean body figure, wearing a red undershirt, jeans, and a few necklaces on his neck. He has a beard, a shaven head with a scar on the left side of it; he has two straps around him and a red one on his arm.

When I saw this man, I could only think of one thing.

'Fucking Vaas.' I thought and that was when my journey began.

 **(Time Skip, 3-action pack adventures games later, Dimensional Planes)**

 **(My P.O.V.)**

After the celebration with the Wenja at the village, I went to sleep in Takkar's cave. Honestly I thought that sleeping on the hard ground was going to be a pain to my back, but when you have a flat bed made of white wolf fur it's…actually very comfortable…well comfortable with this time age standards of comfort. Well when I opened my eyes, all I saw was the pitch black void. I couldn't see anything; everywhere I looked there was nothing but black space with absolutely no physical object in sight.

"Well…nice seeing you again." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Michelle just standing…well floating actually in front of me.

"Nice seeing you too." I greeted back.

"Well you certainly look like you're ready to kick someone's ass." She said

"I certainly am." I said as I – "Wait… what do you mean by that?" I asked, but Michelle just pointed at me, so I looked down at my body and saw something I didn't believe.

My body was tanned like I remembered when I left home for this adventure, but this time my skin is darker to a dark drown shade, almost like Takkar's skin and when I looked at my arms, I saw a whole bunch of tattoos on my left arm, this was a tattoo set I recognize.

'The Tatau.' I thought as I continued to look at my body, I was wearing loose jeans with some wear and tear to them in the lower part of the pant legs of it, Ajay's jacket, but with some lighter shade of grey almost making look like that it's near the color of white instead of actual grey with some dark blue streaks on it, with two gun holsters at both my sides and by the looks of my arms, I've gain some muscle mass in them, making them pretty toned and firm.

With all of this I can only think of one thing. 'Oh boy' I thought.

"Alright" Michelle said. "With all that adventure and experience, you are ready to take on Remnant and all the dangers it has for you." She said. "And you know…you could've have gotten the adventures done a lot faster if you didn't spend so much time getting collectibles." She said to me as she gave me the 'I couldn't believe you face.

"Well in my defense, they help me level up faster in the game." I said.

"I know, it's just that you took so long doing that in all three games." She said.

"Oh come on, I was only in there for a couple of days in each game." I told her.

"Actually it's been two months." She said

"Wait…what?" I asked.

"Yeah you've been therefor exactly two months. She told me "I mean by taking your usual gameplay time, with earth time, and Remnant time, you've been doing this for exactly two months…Well two months back on Earth for a non-stop game-playing, but nearly 4 or 5 months in Remnant time." She said.

"WAIT…WHAT!?" I shouted at her.

"Look if you get addicted to something and ignore your surroundings for while, who do you blame, the person? She asked as I gave her a look. "No, no you don't blame the person, but the thing that got that person addicted in the first place!" Michelle told me as she signed. "Look can I just send you Remnant already?" she asked.

"Well no." I said, "I can't go yet." I told her.

"What!? Why not?" She asked.

"Because I need to complete two more games before I go into Remnant." I said.

"What games do you even need to go into? By the way I see it, you're more than prepared to go to Remnant." She said to me.

"Look, what I'm saying is that I need to go into Far Cry 1 and 2 before I go into Remnant." I told her.

Michelle looked at me as if I wasn't thinking straight.

"Why in the world do you need to go into those two games? They don't have the things that are necessary for you to take down the Great Beast." She said.

"I know, but just hear me out. The reason I want to go is because a couple of weeks ago I looked up Far Cry 1 and 2 on Wikipedia, because…I do that a lot and what I saw was pretty interesting for me." I said

"Like what? Fighting off mutants in the first game while you find a damsel in distress and surviving an island full of mercenaries, while you get tricked and everything." She told me as she continued on. "While in the second game you're a mercenary that gets malaria and ensure continued conflict in a war in Africa and let thousands of people die in the process, only to later kill yourself to redeem yourself after saving two million people, from either a bullet or an explosion." She said as she finished.

"Look I know that it's not the best idea, but I need this experience." I said

"Why?' she asked

"Because both main character have more experience in survival." I told her. "With the experience in the first game, I'll have more jungle exploration experience and with the second game, I'll be able to have experience in traversing the desert because… well…you know the kingdom of Vacuo is a desert kingdom."

"But are you sure you want those experiences?" She asked again

I thought about this for a moment before telling her my answer. "Yes. Yes I do want the experiences and if playing as the main character in those games will help me do Remnant good. Then so be. I accept." I said to her.

Michelle looked at me with concerned eyes before saying. "Alright then." She said as light began to envelop me again.

 **(2 More action–pack adventure games later)**

"Aaahhhh!" I kept screaming out as I flailed my arms around from the explosion of the dynamite go off. I kept screaming and flailing until a-

'SPLASH'

A bucket of water splashed on me again, forcing me to stop.

I looked up to see Michelle with a bucket in her hand, as I am soaked in water again.

"Okay…now I'm ready for Remnant." I said.

"Finally, but this took almost two months." 'Sign' "You better just be glad that when I send you, it'll only be a few months before the RWBY Canon starts." She said "Now that everything is out of the way, lets send you to Remnant." She said as-

"Wait." I said

"WHAT NOW!?" She screamed at me.

"What's the status of my demands I wanted?" I asked her as she gave me a look

()_()

"Oh…that…well you see I couldn't really get them." She told me as I just gave her a blank look.

I was about to say something, but before I could Michelle beat me to it.

"And don't say that you're backing out because you're in too deep in this already." She told me as she continued on. "Look I didn't manage to get you your request, but I did manage to get you something else."

"Okaay…what is it?" I asked her

"Look what I manage to get is a deal and a couple of perks." She told me. "The perks that I manage to get you is that you get to keep all the money you got in Far Cry 3 and 4, along with all the gear you got in them, also the weapons from Primal along with the resources. So when you get to Remnant, it's up to you to create your own base of operations, like bases with those fast travel locations with the weapons locker, just minus the fast travel part, but you get the weapons locker to either switch weapons or sell or buy ammunition and collectibles like in the game. Michelle said as she finished.

"Okay." I said as I started to like the idea of the perks with the only down side of not having fast travel, but hey I still get two out of three of the fast travel location.

"So what's the deal you got me?" I asked her.

"The deal that I got you is that if you want to get that singing voice you want, then you have to sing a song from Earth and it has to impress a girl." Michelle told me the deal and the requirements for it as I looked at her in shock.

When I heard this, I can only think of one thing. 'SSSHhhhiiiittttt!' I mentally cursed as I continue to think in my head. 'There is no way I can do that.' I thought, as I remember that I was a complete loner in life.

"Is…there a way around that requirement?" I asked her in hopes of avoiding the possible future embarrassment I might face.

"No, there is no way around it." Michelle answered me, as I started to sweat bullets mentally.

When I heard this, I knew that there was no way around it, so I decided to accept the conditions; I mean what's the point of arguing now, I'm just wasting time with my selfish nonsense like I always have to avoid something. 'Sign' Well I can still get guitar lessons I thought and I might get plastic surgery at one of the hospitals in Remnant, but I not risking it.

"Alright…I'll go this time. No more delays…lets get this show on the road." I said

"Finally, okay here goes nothing." Michelle said as she enveloped me in light once again. And as the light consumed me, I heard something in the back of my head.

" **Into the fray once again boy."** A voice said as I thought inside my mind to figure out what it was, until what came into my mind was… a set of stripes?

 **(Remnant, Far West into the Emerald Forest)**

Once the light dimmed, I found myself lying on the ground. I slowly moved my hands around the ground to get a feel of it, to confirm the fact that I was laying on grass. I sat up and I looked around to get a clear view of my surroundings. I saw tree all around me in what looks like to be a forest.

'Must be the Emerald Forest.' I thought as I remember that in the show that there is no forest that is this green than the Emerald Forest.

I started to walk in no particular direction since in the game there will be a little mini map that shows the directions of the mission objective, but apparently it seems that wasn't one of the perks Michelle mentioned before she sent me on my way.

As I walked, I took an inventory of the stuff I have on me. What I got was the Kuroki knife from Far Cry 4 in a knife sheath on the backside of my waist; the machete Dennis gave me from Far Cry 3 in a sheath at my left side, a 1911 pistol 'Oh boy how many times have this gun been used in games?' I thought as I continued to take account of my inventory. Next I had the A.J.M. burst fire pistol with the extended mag, silencer, and gold paint job on it. 'I spent 30 U-play points for that gun and wasted a lot of money for the different types of paint for it.'

I chuckled as I remember when I bought that gun in the game and used it in a bunch of outpost takeovers. Next I had my grappling hook, a quiver full of a variety of arrows, explosives arrows, fire arrows, and the normal bolts, the Recurve bow with marksmen's sight, my best silent weapon in Far Cry, the Recurve bow is good and all, but it's built to be like the Long Bow, it doesn't have rapid fire capabilities like the Bow in Primal or the double capabilities of the double bow unless…I modify it somehow, Alright back on inventory check. Next I have the STG-90 on me, personally this is a pretty good gun that I used in Far Cry 4. Next I had were black-headed clubs hanging from both my legs, and a black tipped spear on hanging on my back.

Also to add to my inventory count, I had to look at myself again, well… more specifically my clothes, only this time I was able to look at all the clothes and my accessories I had on me. What I had on was the same jacket from earlier, tennis shoes, gloves, and all my pouches from the game; only this time it was all of Mr. Chiffon's Kyrat fashion week designs. I know that this was suppose to be badass combat gear, but having a Wolf's pelt a.k.a. the Mad Devil in the game as my wallet…really Chiffon? The Sky Tiger pelt became a good pouch for…ammo I think wait no… it's for the quiver maybe, the Ghost Bear loot pouch, the Black Water Dragon throwing knife holster put into a crossed X around my body along with a couple of grenades and Molotov's, the Golden Honey Badger a.k.a. Gulo as my bait bag, the Shadow Leopard is the ammo bag, and I know that there is this elephant, rhino, and dhole that was part of the fashion week, but I can't remember what they were for. Even though I was basically covered in pelts of various animals, they surprisingly blended pretty well with my modern clothing, as almost that they were apart of it.

When I looked up at the sky, I saw that the sun was about to set, but luckily as it turns out, as I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I found a cave. I went to go take a look in the cave; it was pretty decent, lots of room as I went deeper in with a lit club. I found that in the cave was a campfire site, the site looked like it's been abandon for a while, so I decided to sleep here for the night, I'll plan out my next move tomorrow, I mean playing action-pack adventures non-stop can really tire a guy out.

So after I gathered some wood, I made my campfire and made myself a bed using my pouches with Ghost Bear and Sky Tiger pouch as my pillow and the other pouches as my blanket.

'YAWN,' "Alright… time to get some sleep." I said to myself as I laid myself on the cold hard floor of the cave, but…I didn't care, I mean I slept like this all the time as Takkar, so there's no point on me complaining.

 **A/N**

 **All right this is the second chapter of my story.**

 **This was mostly me getting ready for the adventure that I will go on in Remnant and if some of you are wondering…YES I will some how meet that requirement for the voice, so don't judge me, I mean who wouldn't want an awesome singing voice, but sadly not everyone is born with vocal chords made by Angels.**

 **My reason for the singing voice is because music has helped calm me down in life, it sometimes brought my mind at ease, so that's my reason.**

 **Anyway leave a review, favorite this, follow this, or do both if you like.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	3. Setting up Shop

I don't own RWBY or Far Cry series, only the story and OC

Chapter 3

 **Setting up shop**

 **(Dreamscape)**

I was walking down a path following a blood trail as I past almost half a dozen of bodies. The blood trail leads into a temple known Jalendu Temple on a little island in one of the many rivers of Kyrat. I kept following the trail with a sawed-off shotgun in hand fully load with two shells as I neared a wounded man sitting up against the temple wall. The man looked to be in his mid-thirties with black hair, a scar over his left eye, a beard, and wearing a jacket and jeans.

"You…'gasped for air'…I can't… believe…you'll do this brother." The man said as I kept walking towards him.

"After…everything we've been through…you betray me in the end." He said, as I didn't stop walking towards him.

"You… betray the Golden Path…your father's vision…your home…betray me." He said, as I stopped when I finally stood in front of him.

"Kyrat will die because of you." The man said

When I heard that, that was the moment I decided to talk. "No." I said with my voice sounding very cold, "Kyrat will die…because of you Sabal." I said to the man now identified as Sabal, the current leader of the Golden Path.

"Kyrat will live no matter what happens! Our traditions are all we need." Sabal told me with his most confident face that he can muster with what strength he has left.

"The world has changed Sabal." I told him. "The old ways can't save this dying country. Only by progressing our way of life can we truly save Kyrat from dying." I said as I continued on as Sabal looked at me in shock.

"Like what Amita basically said once, the fields can no longer grow crops and the mines have run dry of diamonds. Kyrat can't survive if you continue to cling to the past." I told him.

"You… if you wanted progress, **THEN WHY DID YOU SIDE WITH ME AND KILL AMITA!"** Sabal screamed out at me. I shook my head at this in disappointment of Sabal.

"Because if Amita had it her way, then she would've turned Kyrat into a drug state. Growing and selling opium to keep Kyrat alive is not the way, for we're better than that." I told Sabal as he continues to struggle to stay alive as he tried his best to keep pressure on his wound.

"During my time here, fighting to free Kyrat, fighting the Royal Army, and fighting to end Pagan Min and his commanders reign of terror in Kyrat, all to spread my mother's ashes. I saw that along the way on how corrupt you and Amita were. Sure you both wanted what was best for Kyrat, but both of you fought each other for control of the country and the people to make them do one thing." I said as I looked at him as if he was guilty on trial.

"You…and Amita wanted to force your ways of life onto the people." I said. "You want to people to die if they didn't follow the old ways and Amita wanted the people to grow drugs and make it apart of their lives… my father would never have left Kyrat in the hands of corrupted men and women like you and Amita, because this was not his vision."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HIS VISON!?" Sabal shouted at me as he tried to get up, but went back down after a wave of pain spread across his body from the wound that he's still suffering from.

"Oh…I know nothing of his vision…but…I did find journals that belong to him." I said as I pulled one out of my jacket.

"You say that religion is what drove my father to create and lead the Golden Path to rid Kyrat of Pagan Min?" I asked him as I tossed the journal to him which sent caused him to flinch in pain, but Sabal held strong and took the journal and opened it and read its contents. After a moment of reading it, did his eyes widen in revelation of the contents of the journal as he looked up at me.

"The reason why…he wanted to save Kyrat, was not because he wanted to preserve the old ways, but he did it for me and as you saw, if this war were to ever outlive him, then I will take his place as the leader of the Golden Path, for unlike you Sabal…it is my birth right to carry on my father's will. NOT. YOU." I said to him as he just continued to look at me.

"You know…" I said as I began to chuckle. "Living in America, taught me that there are ways for both parties to get what they want…you just have to find that third solution. A solution you…or Amita could never find, so for every thing I did here…I did it with the knowledge America gave me, despite all the ups and downs it has…joining their army taught to respect and honor what I am and to fight for what I believe in…and to make sure…no obstacles to get in my way of doing it. I do that the only way I know how…by getting rid of the bad guys." I said after I finish my rant.

Sabal just lowered his head after that and didn't speak for at least a couple of seconds until-

"Ajay…you are more American than Kyrati…you have betrayed your people…your home." Sabal said to me in a grim tone as if he pitied me as I gave him a blank look.

"I didn't betray my home or my people Sabal." I said as I raised the shotgun to his head. "You betrayed us." I told him before I pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The sound of the shotgun blast echoed inside the small temple of Jalendu, for when I pulled the trigger I had blown Sabal's head off with blood spurting out of his body as it got on my face. Now Sabal's body lays on the temple floor, lifeless as blood continued to pour out of it.

I should have felt something…but I didn't. Killing felt natural to me, not because Ajay was in the military as it stated in the Wikipedia, but it's as if killing made me feel better, it made me feel as if some burden on me was lifted and it made me feel great in ways I couldn't explain. I couldn't explain the feeling, I know that this world is just a video game, but I'm here in flesh and blood, I should've felt emotional pain for killing Sabal, for he was like a brother to me…and yet…I felt nothing when I pulled the trigger. I felt the pain of being stabbed, shot, clawed at, bitten at, suffocating while under water, and the feeling of being weakened by snake poison, and it hurt like hell every time, but when I do it to others, it just feels completely natural to me because I feel myself get a rush every time I do. I don't show it, but deep down I feel excited, I feel invincible because I didn't die once from any of the struggles I faced, but my enemies did. Maybe this happen because I still think this is just a video game to me, I mean I can die and just start all over from the checkpoint and I wouldn't care because it's the main character that dies, not the player playing the main character.

I picked up my radio and turned it on. "This is Ajay Ghale…"

"I want all high ranked Golden Path members to meet me in Banapur…we have work to do." I said into the radio as I turned around to see the scared face of Bhadra, Kyrat's new Tarun Matara of Kyrat. I started walking towards her, but she started to take a couple of steps back. She looked absolutely terrified of me; well I don't blame her because I did just kill Sabal and his followers in front of her very eyes and she is just 14 years old, a kid her age shouldn't be seeing this kind of thing.

I tried to approach her in a calming manner to ease the tension between us. But when I tried to get closer to her, a wave of some sort of strange sensation washed over me. I looked around me to see if anything was wrong, I kept looking until my line of sight went back to Bhadra, but instead of Bhadra, all I saw was a huge mass of black mist with golden eyes looking right at me.

The mist and I stared at eachother, none of us daring to move as the air around us suddenly got colder and after a moment of silence, the black mist began to move towards me. I quickly raised my shotgun out of reflex and pulled the trigger to fire at it…

buuuuutttt the only problem was-

'CLICK'

I forgot to reload it after I killed Sabal

…

…

…

'Damn it' I thought

The black mist continued to move towards me, as I stood there unable to move for some reason. Once the mist got right in front of me, it just looked at me in the eye with a piercing gaze, as if it was looking directly into my soul.

I wasn't afraid of it because what's the point in being afraid, I've killed people in cold blood and have went up against the dangerous wildlife of Kyrat, so what is the point in being afraid when I survived long enough in the freezing cold in the mountains, and fought countless of times in the Shanath arena and became the champion of the arena. Not only that, I've experience the treacherous journey of Kyrat's legendary hero of myths, Kaliang in Shangri-La. That was riddled with demons, so something like this was not strange to me in the slightest.

The mist continues to stare at me before saying.

 **"When the day comes…"**

 **"You must unleash the demon you have created boy… for my claws are ready, but…are you?"** The mist told me in a very cold, ominous voice, but also sounded wise and old, as if it sounded like a person full of experience in battle. After the mist said that, the world around me began to turn white.

 **(Real World, My P.O.V.)**

I woke up with a start, as I breathing at a rapid pace with my heart pounding and my forehead sweating like crazy. I looked around the cave to see if anything was actually there, but there was nothing except me, my pouches, a almost burnt out campfire, and a bunch of cave walls.

I slowly took deep breaths to calm myself and after a few minutes, I finally calmed down.

I knew that, that was not a normal dream. I mean after I blew up Pagan Min's helicopter, killing Pagan in the process, I went to Jalendu temple to see the secret ending if I chose Sabal.

When I got there, I saw the same scene I saw in the game. Sabal had a bunch of Golden Path members kneeling as Sabal and his men were executing them.

I didn't like what I was seeing as the visions from Yuma's hallucination drug came true. So I did the only thing to help make Kyrat and the Golden Path better…I killed Sabal and then killed his men that fought back against me, Kyrat would become a better place without people like Sabal around. I mean sure he's good guy, but after the civil war, he finally showed his true colors and I couldn't have that. After that, I saw that I was still in Kyrat and was not being transported to Far Cry Primal, so I decided to lead the Golden Path to a better future.

Of course there was still some remnant of the Royal Army that tried to stop us, but they were quickly dealt with and whatever operation they had left was completely destroyed. They no longer had the resources or the manpower to take us down any more; we basically crippled them beyond a point of no return. But before I left, I selected a couple of Golden Path members to be my lieutenants and gave them the job of supervising the recreation of the country, the peoples well-being, constructions of greenhouses (with whatever drug money Pagan had left in his storage vault) to have medical herbs at the ready and the construction of a hospital, fertilizing the fields to grow crops again, hunting down what's left of the Royal Army (if any were left that is) and helped with the establishment of trade with the European trade organization.

We can't sell opium, because I burnt down the opium fields and the processing factory, so the only thing we do have are the animals.

I mean Kyrat is the only country in the world with the largest Rhino population, so I figured that we can send them to some nature preserves and we could sell the demon fish we have here as well.

During that time I convinced the people that we can still practice our religion, but we don't have to go overboard with it like Sabal. I got rid of the whole Tarun Matara thing and got Bhadra some help after all the pressure Sabal put on her to be the Tarun Matara and right now…she's adjusting to a normal life as a teenage girl. After three or four weeks of re-establishing Kyrat, it was then that I was transported to Far Cry Primal.

But still…'what was that mist?' I thought as I got up from the cold hard floor of the cave.

'Alright… game plan' I thought as to what I would do until RWBY canon star-

'Wait…. damn it Michelle never told me how many months I got until RWBY canon starts.' I thought in frustration.

I walked out of the cave and covered my eyes at the morning sun. Once my eyes got adjusted to them, I finally saw my surroundings. Like I thought… it was nothing but trees in my surroundings. I looked up at the sky and that the sun was up with blue skies and clouds and it also looked to be about 8 or 9 give-or-take.

I sat down at the entrance of the cave to begin thinking on what I'll do next in Remnant.

'Okay, so the first thing to do is stop the Great Beast…' I paused for a second.

'Wait, no I can't do that yet, I mean I don't even know where they are and sitting here in front of a cave won't help either.' I thought as I looked back at the cave I slept in for my first night in Remnant.

I was going to think of something else, but-

'GROWL'

My stomach went off growling, alerting me that I was hungry.

'Greeaaattt, a few minutes after waking up and I'm hungry.' I thought in irritation for some reason.

I tried to get my mind back on track with what to do, but-

'GROWL'

My stomach went off again and this time I felt the pain of being in hunger, only…it felt worse than all those times I didn't eat breakfast in the morning to lose some weight.

I know that not eating is not a healthy way to lose weight…but it does show some good results in a few hours.

After the second growl of my stomach, I tried to rein my thoughts back to my game plan, only for-

'GROWWLLL!'

-that to happen with more immense stomach pain.

"Alright! Alright, already." I said to my stomach in defeat that I can't think right on an empty stomach.

So I went back into the cave where I left my loot bag, since it carried most of the stuff I get.

I opened my bag to get some meat out from my time in Primal…but instead I find that the bag is completely empty.

'What?' I thought as I felt around the entire bag to look for any sign that there was something in there, but found absolutely nothing.

"Oh…you gotta be kidding me." I said to myself in frustration, as my hunger got worse.

' **GROOOWWWLLL!'**

"I get it!" I shouted at my stomach, as I wondered how there was not a single thing in my loot bag.

'I had over a hundred of stuff in this thing, how could it be all gone.' I thought as I continued to rummage through my bag for something even though I knew there was absolutely nothing when I looked through it the first time.

 **'GROOWWLLL!'**

And my stomach is starting to become real pain right now… both literally and figuratively.

"Uugghhh…" I groaned in frustration as I fell down to the floor with my hand still in the bag.

 **'GROOWWLL!'**

'Gggrreeaaatt…' I thought

'HOW!'

 **HIT!**

'AM!'

 **HIT!**

'I!'

 **HIT!**

'GOING!'

 **HIT!**

'TO!'

 **HIT!**

'GET!'

 **HIT!**

'THINGS!'

 **HIT!**

'DONE!'

 **HIT!**

I kept shouting mentally in my head as I kept hitting my stomach really hard to get it to shut up for the last **FUCKING** time!

'I mean seriously, all I want is some meat… **IS IT THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!'** I shouted mentally as I thought of a piece of some good goat meat in 'Primal' with the picture coming to my head.

When I saw the picture in my head, I felt something in my hand, my left hand more specifically. I open and closed my left hand to get the feeling of the object in my hand. What I felt was a familiar texture, what I felt was something squishy, but tender.

When I felt this I knew immediately what it was.

I pulled out my hand and saw the one thing I literally had on my mind. It was a single piece of nice, juicy, delicious goat meat.

I was going to think of how it was in my loot bag, as it wasn't in my bag before. But I didn't care as I shove the piece of meat into my mouth and ate it in two or three bites.

"Ahhh…now that feels better" I said as my stomach calmed down a bit from the first piece of food I had in Remnant.

I went to get another one in my bag, but felt nothing again.

'Okay…what?' I thought as I rummage through my bag again in search of more meat, but the bag was empty like it was before.

"This doesn't make any sense." I said 'I just took out some meat from an empty bag that's suppose to be filled with dozens of things. How could…" I paused as I remembered something from a show with a similar empty bag situation.

'The piece of meat wasn't there until I thought about it' I concluded

At that moment a sensation washed over me.

"Aaggghhh!" I screamed as my head was suddenly filled with images of various items ranging from resources like various types of wood, herbs, leaves, skins, and other useless junk that I can sell.

I grabbed my head from the mental pains I'm getting from this. "What…was that?" I asked to no one in particular.

'Wait a minute.' I thought as I instantly saw my entire inventory of my loot bag in my head as if it was looking at a computer screen with every item listed out in name. 'So this is how it works.' I figured. 'I just need to think of the item I want and then the list will automatically show up in my head…guess this is how one of the perks Michelle mention will work.'

When I finally figured out how my perk worked, I pulled out some more goat meat along with some venison and some wood to start cooking myself some breakfast.

I placed the firewood at the campfire site and lit it up with some stones, and then I pierced a stick into my meat and started cooking my food to eat it shish kabob style.

As I cooked my breakfast, I finally decided to think of my game plan **finally** for once in Remnant. 'Okay…well this cave seems like a nice place for a hideout.' I thought, as my cave seems to be far away from any settlements and hopefully Beacon Academy, as I don't want to be caught by any huntsmen and huntresses from the academy yet that is. 'Okay after breakfast I'm going have to spruce the place up a bit, luckily I have experience in making huts.' I thought as I remembered my time as Takkar.

So after breakfast, I immediately went to work. First I took out all the necessary material from my loot bag. I took out alder wood, northern oak wood, some wolf and badger pelts, clay, and stone, slate, and a rhino hide in case I might need it for something.

The construction of my hideout didn't take long, because it only took like two or three hours to complete. All I did was made a bed using the rhino hide as the bed, when I tried it, the hide was able to support me, but I felt like I was sleeping on a trampoline like _Rigby_ from 'Regular Show'.

'I can't believe that Cartoon Network ended the series already.' I thought, as 'Regular Show' was one of the best shows Cartoon Network had to offer, but now…it's filled with a bunch of junk that looks like the creators haven't put in any actual effort in making them good for the audience to like.

To make the bed more comforting, I sewed some wolf pelts into it and used some wolf and badger pelts to make my blanket, once my bed was complete I used the other materials to make a hut inside the cave to act as my house with my bed inside, next I made a weapons rack inside of it where I put my weapons at, but I made a small table next to my bed with my 1911 on it so I can quickly grab it in case an intruder comes nearby, next I used the clay to make a box in my house to store my gear like the grappling hook into it. I made torch places along the cave walls to brighten up the place similar to Takkar's cave in 'Primal'.

I also made some makeshift defenses outside the cave in case of Grimm coming here, like big wooden spikes and trap defenses in the surrounding area for good measure.

The hideout was looking pretty good with all the basic necessities that I'll need, except…a restroom.

I mean where in the world am I going to find a restroom and I'm pretty sure that in 'Primal' the people of that time didn't invent that yet and as for my time as Ajay and Jason, I was barely able to find a working toilet there.

"Uuugghhh." I groaned in frustration at my only necessity problem. So after thinking about it for thirty minutes of how to fix this, I saw that I couldn't figure anything out, so I decided to put that off for later and focus on other things. Like for one, I needed to find good source of water. So I went out of the cave with my bow and quiver on me along side my machete in case I ran into a Grimm.

I walked for about 20 minutes in the forest until I heard the sound of water running nearby, so I ran to follow the sound. I for about 10 or 15 minutes give or take until I came across a clearing. In the clearing was a clean and refreshing looking river. The river seemed to run from the nearby mountains. The river is pretty wide, wide enough for a small rowboat to travel on it, I even see fish swimming in it, so I have good source of water and fish, but I'll need some sort of purifier for the water. But where am I going to get a purifier here, I mean I'm pretty sure that the only place to get one is in the city.

…

…

'Humph… well…looks like I'm going to Vale.' I thought as I went back to my cave.

 **(Vale, 3:30 A.M.)**

It wasn't easy finding the way to the city of Vale. I mean even after I climbed a tree to get a decent vantage point, I still couldn't find it because the tree wasn't high enough. But then I got an idea, I cupped my hands together and held them to my mouth and blew into it making a noise that sounded like a call signal and what came to my own amazement was an owl. But this wasn't just any owl; this owl is my spirit animal, from the ritual Tenzin made me go through.

I lifted my arm out to it, and a moment later it landed on it. As it started cooing at me when it started to rub its head on me. I responded by petting him, which I assume that the owl was a guy. With the help of this little guy, he literally showed me through our shared vision, that I saw Beacon Academy in the distance from the sky. At first I thought that this was strange, but after a moment of it, it started to feel pretty natural to me as I finally found the direction of my next destination.

For some odd reason, I barely encountered any Grimm on my way toward the city, but the moment I did encounter one, I quickly dealt with it with ease.

So when I got to Vale after hours of running forever thanks to the Non-Stop skill from 'Far Cry' I had manage to make it to Vale in 2 hours to sneak my way into Vale, since how in the world was I going to get pass the border security without any identification of who I am, I mean the only I.D. I have is my drivers license and the thing is, that the license is from Texas, so there's no way that a guy like me would exist with a drivers license from a place the people have never heard of before and if you're a person who lives outside the kingdoms, why would you needs a drivers license?

I left most of my pouches back at the cave, to have less weight on me and only carried my 1911 and A.J.M in my holsters and Kuroki knife and machete with me, along with my grappling hook, loot bag which I can pass of as satchel which it basically is in 'Far Cry 4' and I brought my wallet that carried millions of cash in it I also carried a concealed grenade with me in case of an emergency.

I first went to an A.T.M. to test out if my debit card can work here, because earlier as I was preparing to leave the hideout, I check my wallet and saw that all of my cash have turned into lien and my debit card was transformed into a debit card for something called Dust Bank of Remnant.

When I got to the A.T.M. I put in my debit card and well…my luck worked for me as my debit card worked, so I put in my PIN number and deposited most of my cash into my debit. My mom told me once that if I lose money, than I can't get it back, but with my money inside my debit card, then my money is safe no matter what happens, for I can just get a replacement debit card.

Next I went to clothes store called Aged to Wear. When I stepped in, the entire set up reminded me of 'Old Navy' back home.

'Would've gotten a job there.' I thought as I walked around the store browsing at what to buy. I never was good with clothes, I always wore the simple things, I never had a fashion design or knew what shirt went with what pants, because I thought that something like that was pointless, but over the years after watching T.V. and all that, I figure I need a bit of a change in wardrobe.

I looked through the various isles for something that can go well with me. I picked out a leather jacket because I always thought that they were pretty cool and since 'Mad Max' always wore them and it only added more to his coolness, some pants, and sandals for a possible beach vacation, combat boots, shorts, and underwear, T-shirts and a chain that they oddly sold here.

Once I bought everything from the clothes store, I secretly put them all into my loot bag in order to not draw suspicion. At my next destination, it was a technical store with computers and stuff. The reason why I went here was to buy a scroll, because my IPhone was not compatible with the city's Wi-Fi network and if I was going to be in Remnant for a while, then I would need the world's only device for all time communication.

When I went into the store, I was greeted with a smile from the cashier at the counter. It was a woman who looked about 21 with brown hair, peach colored eyes, with freckles on her face.

"I there and welcome to Techno Gear Plaza, how may I help you?" the woman greeted me as I greeted her back.

"Hi, um I'm would like to buy a scroll." I said to her as she smiled at me.

"Oh…yes, wait one moment please while I go get it." She said to me as I stood at the front desk looking through the glass case for anything else of interest that I might need.

After a moment of waiting, the woman came back with a scroll.

"Okay here's your scroll, would like anything else?" she asked me.

"Um…yes, do you a water purifier? I asked her.

"Hhhmmm…yes we do, let me go check." She said to me as she went to the back.

I just stood there at the counter again doing absolutely nothing until I heard the holographic T.V. go off with the local news.

"Coming with breaking news, we have reports of another massacre of another Atlas military convoy to a near base was discovered near mountain." The reporter said.

I watched in interest on what was going in the world as the cashier came back with the water purifier in hand. She was going to call me out to get my attention, but saw where my line of sight was.

"Sources say that there are claw marks all over the scene with torn vehicles every where at the scene which suggest that this was an Grimm attack, but further investigations has shown that these claws marks and the way these brave soldier have been viciously mutilated matches the other recent scenes of death outside of the kingdoms. This massacre was cause by non other than the one of the 'Feral Savages', the ' **White Wolf'**." The reporter said.

'The Feral Savages, White Wolf…must be the **Snow Blood Wolf**.' I thought.

"The Feral Savages have been roaming Remnant for the past couple of months since they made themselves known throughout Remnant. Sources could not identify any of the savages of who they were before they became the nightmares of the kingdoms. Any survivors who encountered any one of the 'Feral Savages were lucky enough to survive and have manage to identify the appearance of the 'Feral Savages'. The 'Feral Savages' appear to be four teenage girls of faunas heritage, with the **White Wolf** being a wolf faunas, that seems to only roam the outside world of the kingdom of Vale, while the other 'Feral Savages' seem to have taken a residence in a kingdom of their own. With the **Dark Claw** roaming the kingdom of Vacuo, the **Ferocious Bear** roaming the kingdom of Mistral, and the **Raging Behemoth** roaming the kingdom. Any and all actions towards to dealing with these monsters have been met with lethal force, for the kingdoms of Remnant will never be safe as long as these monsters still live."

"This is Cathy McCloud, coming at you with todays news." The news anchorwoman said as the news was over.

…

…

…

'Well.' I thought. 'Looks like I have some work to do.'

 **A/N**

 **Okay so this chapter 3 of my fanfic**

 **I might not be able to write for a while with my exams coming up.**

 **And as the title of the chapter says, this is mostly about me setting up a base of operation for my time in Remnant while remembering some of the things I did in the Far Cry Games**

 **There will be some action later in the story, like 2 or three chapters from now, because I want to build up the plot before things start getting serious.**

 **And I will get that singing voice that I want no matter what; it's just that it's going to be hard to find the chance to impress a girl with a song from Earth.**

 **So if you want to favorite this, follow this, or both and leave a review for me.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	4. The Job and the Load out

I don't own RWBY or the Far Cry series

 **The Job and the Load out**

After I paid for the scroll and the water purifier, I left the store to go get the other things on my list of things to do in Vale. But before I left the store, I asked the cashier where the nearest instrument store was and she happily gave me directions.

So I walked my way through town until I found the store. I went in and bought myself an acoustic guitar, a guitar pic, some guitar string, a music book, and a guitar case. Fortunately for me, the store offered guitar lessons, so I happily signed up for it.

My lessons will begin on the weekends, from 4-5 p.m.

So after I left the store, I saw that I haven't ate lunch yet. I remember passing some diners on the way here, so that became my next stop.

On my way to the diner, I finally manage to notice the structure of the entire city of Vale, the place looked so much of what I manage to see in the show, but now I was finally seeing it up close and personal. The place was great and all, but Earth had so much more than here. I mean I could see Beacon tower from where I was standing at, but Earth has buildings and structures that can easily tower over it. Earth has the Eiffel Tower, the Empire State Building, and the Statue of Liberty; those are things that Earth has that are considered achievements of Earth's very own diverse culture and historical achievements as well.

Of course, Earth had more access to resources in the world, unlike Remnant who's resources are the same on Earth other than the Dust, but Remnant lacks diverse culture.

I mean they only have four kingdoms, each with their own way of life, due to different geographical location.

I finally made it to the diner. The place looked like one of those 70s diners back home to show every in the modern day what the Seventies were like, I think…

Okay, I don't know. I've never been inside those diners before.

Anyway, when I entered the diner, I sat down at the counter and set my guitar case down as it has all of the stuff from the store that I bought stored into it. I leaned it against my seat as the waitress came to take my order. The waitress looked like one of those old waitresses from the 70s, with the pink uniform and stuff with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, and welcome to Writs and Grits, may I take your order?" She said to me in a southern accent.

…

…

…

'Wow, this place is more 70s than I thought, just a bit with a countryside person.' I thought in my head.

I ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake. The waitress wrote down my order and left as I was left to my thoughts.

'Okay, so the Great Beasts are in each of the kingdoms.' I thought. 'Well this…is certainly similar to 'Primal' I mean the kingdom of Vale is basically in between the other kingdoms and from what the news reported, the **Snow Blood Wolf** is here in the kingdom of Vale, but where in Vale I don't. Also while the other Great Beast are in the other kingdoms wreaking havoc.'

'Okay, well the obvious thing to do is to track her down, and remember I said **her …** as in identifying the **Snow Blood Wolf** as a girl which doesn't surprise me that much since I always thought that the **Snow Blood Wolves** were female, but anyway I can't just go around searching the outskirts of the kingdom looking for her.'

'No.'

'I have to narrow down the search area somehow and the only way to do that is to figure out the type of habitat she'll be living in.' I thought as I tried to remember the type of environment the **Snow Blood Wolves** lived in, in the game.

'Okay… the **Snow Blood Wolves** lived in a habitat with less tree life around, but had plenty of other types of vegetation… but she's living inside a forest, so that first factor is out.' I thought

'But maybe…there's a cave in the forest…the Emerald Forest has to have more than one cave, other the cave Jaune and Pyrrah found during initiation and my cave…but the Emerald Forest is still a very big forest, the cave that acts as her den could be anywhere.' I thought as my food arrived.

The waitress sets my order down onto the counter and then left to take another order.

I looked down at my plate, it looked like what I expect from a simple order of burger and fries, with the burger in the middle and the fries at the side, along side my milkshake.

I picked up the ketchup and squirt it over my fries and in my burger. Once that was done, I picked up my burger and took a bite out of it.

'Mmmmmhhhh' I mentally thought as I kept chewing my burger.

'How long has it been since I ate real food, instead of the stuff I eat from the bare necessities?' I thought.

I took a couple more bites out of it, before setting it back down on the plate, so I could continue my thoughts.

'Uuugghhh' I groaned. 'There's no way I can narrow down the search area like this.' I thought

'I need to at least find some sort of sign of where she most frequents in the forest and if I find her usual hunting grounds, then I could tack her from there.' I thought again before I realize something.

…

…

…

'Wait a minute… I forgot another important factor in this.'

'WATER' I figured

'The **Snow Blood Wolf** is like any other creature, well except the Grimm. Like all living animals, they need not just food, but water as well. So if I can find a good water source in the forest, than I might be able to find her.' I concluded. 'Of course I can't rule out the possibility that she'll be at the river I found.'

After that thought, I finished the rest of my meal and left some lien as payment before I left the diner with my guitar in tow.

I went to a nearby park to see what the parks were like in Remnant. So basically I also came to the city to sightsee instead of buy stuff and think of my game plan for taking down the Great Beast.

I sat down on a bench and rested my guitar case at my side, so I could keep on continuing my thoughts.

'Maybe I could set some traps in a particular area of the Emerald forest and wait until anyone of them gets a bite…no that will take too long and it will be a complete waste of time, I need to narrow down the search area instead of taking a random guest.' I thought

'Maybe…maybe I should go to the scene where that Atlas convoy was attacked, there has to be some sort of clue there that I can use to track her down.' I concluded because if I learned anything from being Takkar, it's that I know what it takes to be a master hunter, as I finally figured out on what I was going to do.

As I sat on the bench, I decided to look at my scroll. The scroll was like an IPhone, just thinner and lighter to carry and seems more efficient than the IPhone since mines was going to be completely useless here.

I quickly set up my profile into my scroll and fumble around on it, until I got an idea.

'Maybe…maybe I can send my backup data from my IPhone to my scroll.' I thought.

'If the scrolls are similar to the IPhone in data receiving, then I should be able to send my IPhone's backup data to it and then my scroll will have everything my IPhone had.' I thought as I went to work.

So I saved the new backup data on my IPhone and looked through my scroll's settings and found a data receiving function of it. When I looked to see what it is, I saw that it was a function that was able to receive data via signal from the communication tower, which bounces the signal from any scroll sending it.

So it's very much like sending an email to someone.

'But still my IPhone is not compatible with this worlds Wi-Fi, so…'

'Wait…I said that the Wi-Fi here isn't compatible with the IPhone to send info…but maybe, just maybe I can use a more physical way of transferring data…like a computer.' I thought

'That's it, I can use the computers at the local library to transfer the data from my IPhone to my scroll.' I thought as I got up and picked up my things and headed off to the local library.

 **(30 minutes later)**

Although it took me some time, I finally manage to make it to the library. The library really wasn't that far from my position, it was only a few blocks from the park, so I just walked my way there due to me carrying some of baggage on me. The baggage being my guitar case, my weapons, and loot bag.

I found the library using this world's version of the map app on my scroll.

When I stepped inside the library, I went to a computer and hooked my scroll into the slot and logged into the computer. Once I logged into the computer, I pulled out my IPhone charger (One of the things I forgot to mention that I brought with me) from my loot bag. I connected my IPhone charger cord into the computer and plugged my IPhone to it.

So it took me a couple of minutes, but I finally manage to transfer the data from my IPhone into my scroll.

After that, I disconnected my charger's cord from the computer and put it back into my loot bag along side my IPhone.

I decided to look up to see if there are any jobs that are available in Vale. The reason why I'm doing this is to have something to do while I plan out a way to deal with the Great Beast in Vale, of course the job is only going to be a temporary thing as I will have to leave Vale after I dealt with the **Snow Blood Wolf.**

"Okay let's see here." I muttered to myself, as I checked the list of available jobs.

"Waiter…no."

"Janitor…no."

"Host…no."

"Chef…no, I don't have great cooking skills." I muttered.

"Technician…maybe if I had the necessary skills, but no I can't do it without the skills."

"Park Grounds Keeper…no, I need something that can be useful to me later."

"Store Manager…no"

"Bar Tender…okay let me see the location." I said as I typed to see the location and found-

"Junior's Bar" I said in a deadpan tone.

…

…

…

"Okay that is a big **NO**." I said for a very certain situation regarding a certain well-known blonde brawler.

After a few minutes of searching a suitable job, I began to groan in frustration as I tried to find a decent job for my stay in Vale.

I kept looking until I found two things that caught my eye.

"A mechanic and a blacksmith's apprentice." I muttered

"Hhhmmmm" I hummed as I thought about this.

'In the games, Ajay was able to repair vehicles every time they got damage and so was Jason, but for Ajay's case it's more plausible because he was in the military, so they must have given him some training in dealing with cars.' I thought as with their skills in mechanics, I can get good pay and I'll be able to do a decent job at it.

'But being a blacksmith's apprentice I can learn how to create weapons and I'll be able to create newer and better weapons, for I can't just keep using the same melee weapons I use already because those are made from the surrounding natural material. I mean sure they're handy and quick for me to make…but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make enemies here and they're going to have way better weapons than mines. But being a apprentice also means that I'll have to study for months and months before I become a master.'

'But with my current skills at crafting, it can basically be said that I know how to blacksmith…just without using a hammer and other stuff to forge my weapons.'

After a couple of minutes of thinking about what job I should take, I finally decided on one.

"Alright then, mechanic it is." I said as I typed up the location of the Garage.

So after I typed up the location of the Garage, I copied it down and then left the library with my stuff in tow.

The Garage was only four or five miles from the library, so some time passed as I just walked there.

The sun looked like that it was going to set in an hour or two, so I had to make this quick before I head back to the hideout.

I had get the job before the sun sets so I can still have time to get back to my cave before it becomes night out.

Because if the Wikipedia about Grimm and from the fan fiction I read are true, then Grimm become more active and dangerous at night and no sane person would travel at night in the wilderness.

…

'Unless you're a huntsmen or huntress.' I thought

…

'Or more specifically if you're apart of a huntsmen team.' I thought again as I remember the episodes from volume 2 and 4.

…

…

…

'But then again…Ruby and her friends never traveled at night in the wilderness. I mean Mountain Glenn doesn't count since they were in an abandon city and were shadowing Professor Oobleck.'

…

…

…

'Or Dr. Oobleck as he like to call himself.'

'Also in volume 4, Qrow was watching them from the distance the entire time and killed any Grimm that tried to come near them.'

…

…

…

'Soooo basically Ruby and her friends time in the so called dangerous wilderness doesn't count at all since they always had this Guardian Angel watching over them.'

Anyway, as I walked the streets of Vale, I finally made it to the Garage called Iron Wrench.

The Garage looked like any other Garage I've seen back home, what with the sound of wrenches turning, engines starting, and maybe I hear the occasional mechanic yelling at another mechanic for something.

…

'Naaahh every Garage I've been to doesn't have that…but this is Remnant, not Earth, so maybe they do have that.' I thought.

Before I walked through the front door I took out the leather jacket I bought and put it on to help me conceal my weapons as to not draw suspicion towards me…but then again I was basically walking throughout the entire day with my weapons out in the open allowing everyone to see them and they didn't mind at all.

So right now, I don't know why I bother with hiding my weapons since in the Remnant, they give kids weapons at an early age in combat school and teach them how to fight monsters in the world…so what's the point of me doing this?

I walked through the front door and saw the inside of the Garage.

It looked pretty ordinary, with the front desk in front of me, a few seats lined up next to the wall, with few occupants, and a window showing the inside of the Garage, showing the mechanics at works.

I walked up to the front desk where the secretary, I think that's what they called the employee working the desk in the Garage, since this isn't a business building.

The secretary is a woman that looked to be in her early or mid-thirties, with brown curly hair, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes, wearing a blue collar shirt and black slacks. She looked up at me from the desk with a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" She asked.

"Ah, yes I came here because I saw that you guys are hiring." I said to her.

"Oh…weeeell…if you're here for that, then you're going to have to take a test." She told, but she had a bit of a nervous look on her face.

I could have asked her what's wrong, but I ignored it and continued on.

"Okay, so what's this test I have to take?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to talk to the manger about. I'll get him for you." She said as she left to go get the manager.

I went to take a seat in the room, since it might take some time before the secretary comes back with the manager.

I sat there for a few minutes, until the secretary came back and called me over to follow her.

I followed her into the Garage. The moment I stepped in, I got some looks from the mechanics. They weren't looks of hate or anything, but looks of wonder on who's this new guy here basically.

I continued to follow the secretary up a set off stairs, until we reached a door.

The secretary knocked on the door, until an answer was heard.

"Come in.," the voice on the other side of the door said.

The both of us entered the room and I saw what it looked like. The room was somewhat office like, what with there being a desk at the far end of it, a water dispenser for a drink, a few file cabinets, a fan blowing around the room, a couch, two chairs in front of the desk, a window overlooking the Garage, a few portraits of cars hanging on the walls

Sitting at the desk was a man in his late forties with black hair with some grey coming in, brown skin, some hairy arms, bushy sideburns, and a stumble beard was currently looking at his papers on his desk.

The man looked up at me with his steel colored eyes, as I looked back at him.

"So… you're the kid that wants to work at my Garage?" He asked in a rough voice

"Yes sir." I answered him.

When I said that, there was a pause between us for an unknown, for I don't know why there is a pause after giving such a simple answer.

"Wow…you have a deep voice." He said as I deadpanned.

'Really…I mean really, that's what has him, my voice being deep. I mean it's not that deep, just deep enough for me to sound like a man in his early or mid twenties... I think.' I thought.

"Yes…yes I do have a deep voice." I told him.

He just looked at me until he said.

"Well…back to business then. You say you want to work in my Garage." He said.

"Yes I do."

"Well in order to do that, you have to pass a test."

"A test?" I asked.

"Yes a test, you see we do the job acceptance a little differently. If a person wants to work as mechanic in my Garage, then they have to prove themselves that they know their stuff and that they can keep up with everyone else."

"I mean we get a lot of customers here and basically we want them to get out of here as fast as possible because the room tends to get cramped up every now and then." He told me.

"So in another sense, we fix their cars as fast as we can, so basically the faster we fix the car, the faster they give us their money, and the more we get paid at the end of the week."

'Wow…greedy much.' I thought.

"So if got what it takes to work amongst us, then you get the job."

"Okay…so what do I do?" I asked.

"Sigh"

"Come back tomorrow and give you your test. I would have given it to you now, but it's getting close to closing time, so head on home and be prepared tomorrow for the test, its at 9 in the morning." He told me as he also motioned me out the door.

I walked out of the office when he called out to me.

"Oh and by the way kid." He said as I turned back to him.

"The names Ricardo Rojos." He said as I turned to leave.

 **(Emerald Forest, 11 P.M.)**

It was night as I walked all the way back to the hideout in the dark night of the Emerald Forest, as I heard crickets chirping into the night.

I kept walking towards the cave with a lit club on hand as I made it earlier when I got out of the city with all of my stuff in tow.

'I know that having a lit club would make me a beacon for Grimm to come here, but I'll take my chances.' I thought.

I continued my walk through the dark forest that had danger at every step.

Honestly I would be scared traveling in the dark because I hardly got out of the house to go somewhere I wanted to go, even at night…so I have low self esteem when it comes to things, because I keep doubting myself for almost every situation I come across.

Anyway I kept on walking thinking that my cave was going to come up sometime soon, but then something happened.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard rustling in the bushes near me.

I looked towards the source of the rustling and looked at it intensely.

What I saw within the bushed peeking out of it were bloody red eyes that looked like that they can bore into the soul of anyone.

But for me…no, something like this doesn't scare me, for I am able to live without so much fear in my life anymore, for I am will live my life as Mr. Chiffon told me a hundred times over "Be Fierce" were his words.

And so I will take those words to heart as I heard a growl come from the Grimm.

Judging from the growl, I can only believe that is was a Beowulf, but then I heard more growling coming from all around me.

I looked around and saw red eyes from all the surrounding bushes.

I realized that a bunch of Beowolves have surrounded me from all sides.

Seeing my current situation, with my left hand I slowly reached for my 1911 at my side as the Beowolves started to come out of their hiding.

I slowly turned my side to get into a combat stance in which I can pull out my gun more quickly and getting my burning club into a suitable attacking position as I raised it above my head.

I looked around and counted at least five Beowolves around me, but by the looks of these Beowolves, none of them looked like the pack leader, meaning that pack leader was somewhere nearby, so I had to be careful.

When my left hand finally made it to the gun. That was when a Beowolf in front of me lunged right at me.

As it was in mid air, I turned to the side, using all of my strength I brought my club down as hard as I can at the black wolf's skull mask, along with me pulling out my gun in mid turn.

Once the burning club connected with the mask, it brought the beast down to the ground, also cracking it's mask in the process.

Before the beowolf could get back up, I quickly stomped down on its neck to keep it in place and fired a couple of rounds into the crack of the bone mask as the black beast struggled to get free.

The first few rounds weren't able to penetrate into the head due to the thickness of the bone mask, but the last three shots did make it through killing the black wolf.

'Damn it…if I remember right, then that was at least seven rounds, meaning that I got three left in the clip.' I thought as I mentally groaned.

After my thought, I heard another growl at my left side.

I pretty much figured that with these guys, that this one will lung at me from behind, so I quickly did a ducked spin under the incoming beowolf.

After the dodge I fired the last three rounds from my 1911.

The bullets hit its back making it take a step or two forward, but looked like they didn't do much damage to it.

When it turned to look at me, I quickly got in front of it and started swinging my club at it.

I gave it a few hard smacks to the head, cracking the bone armor on its head in the process.

The beast staggered for a bit, until it turned to look at me with what I think was hatred in its eyes.

Then it swiped its right arm at me.

I ducked as the arm went over me; I then rammed the head part of my club right at its jaw.

When the hit came, the beowolf took a few steps back. I then raised my club over my head and brought it down hard on the beowolf's head, with the pointy part of my fully upgraded club from Primal being plunged into its left eye.

The beowolf roared out in pain as it shook its head rapidly from side to side as my club stayed in its current position.

I couldn't keep hold onto my club as I started to lose my grip on it, so I left go of it.

But the moment I did that, I was struck from behind.

"Aagghh!" I screamed out in pain, as I fell forward and ended up dropping my 1911, but I then I realized that I felt no pain from my back.

That was then I remembered that my guitar case was strapped to my back the entire time and was making my movement a bit sluggish.

I hit the ground and it didn't help that my guitar case weighed down on me, but I carried heavy trooper bad guys dozens of times in the 'Far Cry' games, so the guitar case was only a minor inconvenience for me.

I quickly got back up, grabbed my machete and turned around swinging my machete making a wide slash to keep the beowolves back.

When I did that, the beowolves moved back to get a bit of distance from me.

They growled at me, before one of them lunged at me.

I rolled under it and stabbed the side of its left hind leg of a beowolf near it. The beowolf growled at me for hurting it and tried retaliating by swinging down its left arm at me. I quickly pulled my machete out and move toward the side to avoid the incoming attack.

When the attack came down, I swung a machete at its arm, cutting it off.

The beowolf roared out in pain at the lost of its arm and looked at me, with what I think is rage in its eyes.

At that moment, my instinct kicked in and I immediately turned around and raised my machete to block another attack by one of the other beowolves.

I held my ground against the black wolf, seeing that the both of us were in a deadlock. This really wasn't a challenge for me, since my strength surpasses that of like five or ten body builders, thanks to the power of the tatau coursing through my body as I felt the power of the jungle around me…well forest actually, but still it's the same thing.

In my deadlock with the beowlf, I used my left hand to hold the machete in reverse grip, so I can use my right hand to grab the A.J.M. 9 at my side.

When my right hand landed on the A.J.M. 9, I then pushed back the beowolf and then slashed at it horizontally with my machete at its neck. I let myself spin in the attack, so I could pull my gun out in a way better fashion.

I mean it's what like what Sarge said that one time "Sometimes you gotta go for style points."

Anyway, when I finished spinning, I pointed my gun at the beowolf's head at point blank range and fired at it.

I pulled the trigger shooting three burst fire rounds at its head, forcing it to stagger back.

I figured that the bone mask wouldn't be penetrated from the first burst, so I shot at it two more times, killing it in the process.

I turned around to look at the remaining three beowolves, including the one whose arm I cut off and the one who I buried my club into, but manage to get it off its face. The club was now on the ground still burning brightly, but the grass under us caught on fire and was spreading.

'Damn, if I don't end this soon, then I'll be caught in the fire.' I thought as the four of us stood there, waiting on who would make the next move.

We kept on staying like that, until one of them charged at me. I…without a good plan for my next move decided to do the same thing and charged right at it.

Before the both of us collided, I spun my machete back to normal grip in my left hand and kept it close to my side, while still pointing it at the beowolf.

When the two of us got near each other, I plunged my machete into its lower abdomen, stabbing it in placed as I pushed on ahead using the beowolf as a shield.

I pushed my way forward and once I got near the beowolf with its arm cut off, I shove the beowolf on me towards that one bringing it down under our combined weight.

Once that was done I climb up on the beowolf, until I was right at its head.

It roared at me, but that was a mistake, as I shove my gun into its mouth and shot in it.

Seeing how with a lot of animals, the mouth has no armor inside to protect it, so when I shot in its mouth, the shots went right through, hitting the beowolf that's pinned right under it in the face.

I kept shooting into it until my clip became empty, when I looked at the two beowolves, I saw that they were both dead.

I then heard a growl next to me. I turned and saw the beowolf whose eye I stabbed earlier with my club looking at ready to attack.

I quickly rolled off the dead beowolves and threw my gun at the beowolf's face stunning it for a bit. I then reached behind me with my right hand and pulled out my Kuroki in reverse grip and charged at the beowolf.

The beowolf looked back at me when it was no longer fazed by the impact of my gun to its face. When it saw charge at it, it did the same and when we came close to one another, I lunged at it with my Kukri knife ready to bring it down.

I brought my knife down right into the socket of its now destroyed left eye. The moment I did that, the force of me colliding into it brought the both of us down with my knife still in its eye socket.

I got up and pulled my knife out of it and then headed towards the still evaporating bodies of the two beowolves to retrieve my machete.

When I pulled it out, I examine the two blades.

'They both looked pretty sharp, but the should be getting dull after having to deal with the Grimm, I mean I used them on people yeah, but on Grimm… they are a whole other story.' I thought

'But then again, I used the machete and the Kukri to perform takedowns on heavy trooper enemies and their armor is just as tough as these guys bone armor.'

'So the it's basically the toughness of these guys bone armor isn't any stronger than the heavy troopers armor.' I concluded.

My thoughts were interrupted by a large growl. I turned to the source of the growl and saw something I should've expected…the alpha beowolf.

I looked up to see the Beowolf Alpha looking down right at me, with it's bloody red eyes and it's very sharp teeth and extra bone armor on it's body giving it a more menacing look and add to the fact the fire from my club is spreading, it really illuminated the alpha's appearance in the dark adding more to its menacing look.

'Okay…I might need a plan to win this.' I thought. 'Okay seeing that I have the size advantage with me being shorter than the Alpha Beowolf, I might be able to dodge moat of its attacks, but the Alpha is stronger the its pack making it a lot more dangerous than any group of beowolves.'

After that thought, I held the Kukri knife in my right hand in reverse grip and my machete in my left hand and got into a stance.

'Kukri knife on right hand for fast attacks and machete in left for heavy attacks.' I thought, as even though the Kukri from 'Far Cry 4' is similar to the machete, it is a bit lighter than it, making it for me to deliver faster attacks than what I could do with the machete.

When I got into my stance, the Alpha Beowolf looked at me, as if it was studying me, waiting to see if I was going to make the first move.

'It's studying me…if I'm going to win, then I have to play it smart. It knows that my guns are still on the ground, so it might think that I'll reach for them, maybe I can get them, but I would then have to reload them' I thought as I began to circle the Alpha.

I kept on circling the Alpha until it was right in front of the beowolf at which I threw my A.J.M 9. The both of us just stood there waiting for one of us to make the next, until I thought of something.

'Wait.'

…

…

…

'THE GREANADE.' I thought as I remember having a concealed grenade with me.

'Maybe I can use the grenade to finish it off.'

When I thought of that, the Alpha Beowolf lunged at me.

I rolled right under it towards my A.J.M. 9. When I got to it, I dropped both my Kukri knife and machete on the ground, picked up my gun and did a quick reload. When the Alpha saw that it missed, it turned around at me, but at that time I had already finished reloading my gun and aimed at it in a crouching position.

I fired at the Alpha's exposed parts of its body that wasn't covered in armor, but that did little to stop it from advancing towards me.

I fired until every last bullet in my gun was gone.

"Click"

'Damn it.' I thought as I reloaded again, but that was when the Alpha decided to take its chance at me by swiping its right claw at me.

I ducked under it and have finished reloading the gun. The Alpha tried swinging its arm at me again, but when it did that, I grabbed it under my left arm, getting it into an arm lock. The Alpha struggled to get free of the lock, but I held on, I then spin around until my back was to its arm and aimed my gun to its face.

I fired my gun at it until it became empty. The bullets did some damage to its face, but it wasn't enough to kill it just yet. It tried attacking me, using its left arm, but let go of its arm and jumped onto its back while avoiding the bone spikes on its back.

I latched my left arm around its neck. The Alpha tried biting me when it turned its head to do it, but I kept my head close to the side of its face to avoid that. I basically got the Alpha into a chokehold with me squeezing my arm around its neck.

The Alpha tried to break free of the hold by attacking with its claws, but they weren't able to reach behind it.

I kept on tightening my hold around its neck until the Alpha started to gag for air. That was what I was hoping for, as I put my gun in its holster and using my right hand, I reached into my pants and into my underwear and pulled out the grenade.

'I know that keeping a grenade in my underwear is not the most ideal hiding place for a grenade, but hey seeing the '22 Jump Street' trailer with Jonah Hill putting the grenade in there and Channing Tatum having to reach in it later was both funning and smart at the time.' I thought.

When I pulled out the grenade, I immediately saw the option screen to see if I want to have the grenade to be sticky or regular.

I chose sticky and that was when the grenade icon in the screen was highlighted blue.

I pulled the pin out using my teeth and quickly shoved the grenade into the Alpha's mouth. When I did that, I left go of the Alpha as it started to choke with the grenade in its throat.

I backed up a bit and waiting a few seconds before-

"BOOM!"

The grenade exploded, blowing the Alpha's entire head off.

I to huff a bit seeing how I was getting really tired and the smoke from the fire I caused didn't help in that matter either because the heat was starting to get to me. So I quickly made picked up my weapons and quickly left back to my cave.

 **(The Cave an hour later…FINALLY HOME!)**

After the little battle with the Beowolves, I finally manage to make it back to my cave as the last of my energy finally draining me.

I lazily walked into my cave, as I was really tired from my first day in the city. I walked towards my hut and put down my guitar case at the entrance of it. I then sat down in front of the campfire spot and started to light the fireplace.

When I got the fire started, I began to cook some yak meat on a stick. When the meat was all done cooking, I wrapped it around with a bunch of green leaves and ate it.

The green leaves combined with the meat helped replenish my heath and my energy as I ate my meal because I had a few falls and trips every now and then since I ran all the way here without a burning club to light my way and the fact that no character in the 'Far Cry' games has the ability of Night Vision.

"Okay… so tomorrow I have to take that test to show Ricardo that I got what it takes to work at his Garage." I said to myself, as I continued to eat my meal.

'The Yak meat tastes a lot better than the deer meat I had.' I thought. 'But then, it could taste better if I bought some spices earlier, so I'm going have to remember that later.

After I finish my dinner, I went into my hut to sleep, despite how dirty and greasy I felt from my first day.

'Well I could always jump into the lake for a bath.' I thought as that was basically the only way I got clean in any of the 'Far Cry' games, by jumping into a lake, a river, or the ocean.

When I entered my hut, what I saw in there surprised me.

What I saw…was… a weapons locker, and this was no ordinary weapons locker. This locker was the one that was constantly used as a trading post in 'Far Cry 4'.

I approached the locker, while taking off my gloves. Once I took them off, I slowly reached out to touch it. When I felt it, it felt as it has always felt in the game. The feeling of hard wood at the first touch, nothing was different about unless it was the weapon's locker from 'Far Cry 3'.

'This must be another perk that Michelle mention.' I thought.

'Well since my current weapons weren't that effective against the Grimm earlier, I'm going to need to trade them out for more stronger ones.' I thought as I opened the locker that was always filled with a few AK's and some ammo.

"Okay, so how do I do this?" I said as I tried to figure a way to do the weapon trade.

"Do I just-" I was cut off as a screen full of weapons on display appeared in front of me.

"Oh… never mind then." I said, as I started to browse through the locker options.

I decided to get something with some high stopping power in it, so I took the .44 Magnum from the locker with aqua paint job. This weapon is basically a miniature version of a High-Impact Sniper Rifle, delivering some serious damage to anything; I mean a single shot can kill any bad guy I faced in the 'Far Cry' games.

When I took it out, the locker showed the weapons switch out option, but what surprised me was that the locker said the weapon switch out was optional, meaning that I can keep my current weapons on me and keep bringing out additional weapons and ammo, it's just that I can only have a maximum of four guns on my person at all times, from my understanding of course.

So the next gun I took out is one of the Signature weapons. The 'Predator' due to me was having feeling the need of a bolt-action sniper rifle. I could've have just taken the M-700, but the Signature weapon version of it proved to be a more effective weapon than it.

Next I brought out the Spas-12 shotgun with reflex sights and extended mag. This gun is a classical marvel of Italian engineering and favored gun that is used multiple times in the 'Call of Duty Modern Warfare' games and a personal favorite of mines.

And the last weapon I brought out was the P416 with extended mag, marksman's sight, along with a vintage paint job. I know I said that the STG-90 is a good weapon and all, but the P416 focuses more on damage, while STG-90 focuses more on accuracy than damage.

One I got those four guns out of the locker, I put them on the weapons rack and took off my jacket and shirt leaving me with only my pants on. The reason why I'm doing this is that it's a bit warm in here and I don't need the extra clothes on me for that.

I looked down at my body and saw that that it was well toned and firmed with a six-pack. All in all I looked pretty dang good…but it wasn't all perfect since I had a few scars on me, like the huge shark bite in the lower area of my abdomen, a tiger claw bite mark on my right arm, a few claw marks from the dangerous wild life of the wild like leopards, baggers, and wolves.

Any way I decided to retire for the night so I can get ready for my test tomorrow to show Ricardo that I got what it takes to work at his Garage. I got into my bed and covered myself with my fur blanket, letting the nice feeling of fur touch my body, delivering a nice, soft, and comforting feeling on my body.

"YAWN!"

"Well…time to get some sleep." I said as I drifted off to the land of my dreams.

 **Well this is the fourth chapter of my story.**

 **But to my fellow viewers, I won't be able to write much this summer due to me finally getting a job.**

 **So I will try to write as much as I can for the next couple of weeks**

 **So anyway favorite this follows this, or do both if you like.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own RWBY or the Far Cry series, or any other works or songs in the story.

 **A Wrench in my test and a literature meeting.**

The next morning, I woke up feeling a bit sore. I figured that it must be do to the fact that I fought some Beowolves last night and was still pretty tired.

I wanted to sleep more, seeing that I was still pretty tired, but when I saw the time on my watch from 'Far Cry 4, I saw that it was 6:24 a.m. This really didn't surprise since even if I stayed up late, I always seemed to usually wake up on at six-something every morning on a school day.

'I basically had like two hours and thirty minutes before my test at the Garage, so I might as well kill some time, by walking towards the city of Vale… and also kill a bunch of stuff on the way there for the hell of it.' I thought as I got up from bed and went to go get ready.

 **(30 Minutes later)**

I was walking through the Emerald forest in the early morning towards the city so I can make it for my test.

I was armed with the .44 Magnum and the Predator rifle, along with my Kukri knife and machete, along with some throwing knives and a sling I made earlier that morning. I didn't want to carry too much on me since I was just going to the city and I didn't want people seeing all the weapons on me like I did yesterday. It might give them the idea that I am up to no good.

I also carried my loot bag of course, my wallet, ammo bag, grappling hook, and syringe kit with me, since yesterday taught me to be a bit more careful next time I encountered Grimm.

And it just so happened that there is some Grimm up ahead.

Thanks to my owl friend, I saw some Grimm in the nearby area. Through our shared vision, I saw that there are at least 4 Ursas, but before I even bothered to fight them, I decided to try something.

"Come down Horus." I called down my owl. I decided to call my spirit animal Horus, after the Egyptian God Horus since he's my eye in the sky and as a more symbolic meaning since the mark for the god Horus is his eye in the Egyptian hieroglyphics.

I held out my arm as Horus safely landed on it. I reached behind me and brought out a homemade firebomb I learned from that Izilla Commander back in Oros.

I gave the bomb to Horus and he flew back into the sky. I guided him through our shared vision back towards the Ursas. I made Horus slowed down his flight until he was right above the Ursas.

It was at that moment I made Horus drop the bomb on them.

The moment the bomb hit one of the Ursas on the head. The bomb exploded and set the unfortunate Ursa on fire.

The black bear ran around in pain as the fire from the bomb was burning its entire body.

The Ursa's companions looked at it wondering (I guess that was what they were doing) at what had just happened to their friend.

I cut off my connection to Horus and ran towards to where the Ursas were. When I got near them, I went to take position on top a nearby tree.

I took out the Predator rifle and took aim at the Ursas.

I waited for one of them turns their head, so that the back of it is facing me. The reason why I'm waiting for that is because I don't know if the 'Predator is strong enough to penetrate the skull mask they all have on them.

So I'll test that when there's only one of them left.

I waited until one of them finally turned the back of their head towards me. It was at that moment I took my shot.

"BANG"

I pulled the trigger, but the shot wasn't heard by anything near me. The reason being is that part of the 'Predator's' design is having a silencer attached to it.

I saw through the scope of my sniper rifle that the shot hit its target by going through into the Ursa's head killing it on the spot.

The Ursa fell towards the ground with a thunk sound alerting its companions. The remaining three Ursas (That includes the one I had Horus set on fire) turned to see their friend laying on the ground lifelessly as it began to evaporate into nothingness.

The three remaining Ursas looked around trying to find what had happened to their companion for they knew that something was there.

I stayed on top of the tree, trying my best to blend into, but that was going to be a bit of a challenge since my outfit didn't really help me in that matter.

I waited on the top of the tree again waiting for another Ursa to turn the back of its head towards me.

And eventually another one did. When an Ursa beside the one I burned turned its head away from me I took another shot, killing it in the process.

When that Ursa fell down, the other two saw it and both of them looked toward my general direction.

Both of them tried to find me up on top of the tree as I tried my best to blend into it as I was still trying to do, but unfortunately me trying to blend into the tree ended up causing some leaves to fall.

When the remaining two Ursas saw the leaves fall, they looked towards the tree where they came from.

'Shit' I thought as they were looking at the tree I'm on mentally thinking that I've been found.

I waited there to see on what the two Ursas would do next.

Waiting

…

Waiting

…

Still fucking waiting

…

'Fuck it, I'm just gonna kill them.' I thought as I remembered on how I had to be sneaky when I played the 'Far Cry' games.

Sure taking an Outpost helped me get XP faster because of the bonus XP I get for doing it undetected, but then I realized how boring it was.

I mean every time I do that, I just feel like going in guns blazing and just shoot the place up to get it over with, but doing that means having to deal with the reinforcements with will make my time at the outpost harder than before.

Anyway, back to my current situation. As the Ursas continued to look at my direction, I took aim at the not burned up Ursa head and fired at it.

'BANG'

I watched as the silent round of the rifle soar through the air, right towards its target.

The bullet made contact with the skull mask of the Ursa, but it didn't go through, instead the skull mask took the full brunt of the attack severely cracking the masked.

The Ursa roared out in pain, as it reared back a few steps. The burned Ursa next to it saw that its companion was hit and immediately looked back at where the bullet came from.

It saw my tree and figured that, that's where the bullet came from and in no time came charging at my tree.

Now instead of moving away to safety, I instead took another bomb I made earlier. This bomb wasn't made from clay pots like the firebomb, instead it was made from leather like materials that can be disperse its contents on the moment of impact.

Also this bomb made a lot of buzzing noises. The reason for that is because I stuffed this bomb with a bunch of bees, so basically what I'm trying to say is that I made bee bomb when I made the firebomb.

I threw the bee bomb at the charging Ursa before it got to my tree. When the bomb hit the Ursa, the bomb exploded releasing all the angry bees inside of it.

I watched as the bees swarmed around the Ursa, stinging it everywhere around its body. The Ursa waves its arms around it in its attempt to swop away the bees.

The bees didn't kill the Ursa, though that would've been convenient for me, but that was never my intention. I only threw the bomb at it as a distraction, so I could finish of the other Ursa.

The other Ursa that I shot managed to recover from my shot and glared at the top of tree I was on; as if it knew I was looking right back at it.

I took aim again at the Ursa as it charged at the tree as well.

I timed my shot and held my breathe for complete focus on my shot, since in any game I played using a sniper rifle, I had trouble with a moving target because every now and then I would miss my shot.

'BANG'

The silent bullet left the barrel of my rifle as it soared through the air like the last one to hit its target, only this time the bullet actually went into the beast head, killing it.

After the bullet killed the Ursa, I got down from my tree because I decided that I wanted to kill the last Ursa up close and personal.

And by that definition, it means pointing my Magnum right at its face and blowing its brains out.

I really didn't feel any danger from with the Ursa as I walked up to it as bees were still stinging it.

I put away the Predator and drew out my Magnum, as I was getting closer to the Ursa.

By the time I got to it, the bees around it disperse. The Ursa stopped flailing its arms around stopped and looked around in confusion not noticing that I was directly right behind it.

The Ursa kept looking around until it turned around only to be meeting the end of my gun's barrel.

The both of us just stood like that for what I felt like was a moment as the Ursa for what I can tell looked surprise the moment it came face to face with my gun.

After a minute or two from what I can tell, I pulled the trigger.

'BANG!'

The bullet from the Magnum exited the barrel and went right through the skull mask of the Ursa with ease.

The Ursa fell to the ground with 'thud' of a sound. I admired my work as I watched as its body and the bodies of it companions evaporated into thin air.

I turned around to leave until something unexpected happen.

My eyesight started to change; I mean now my view of the world changed in color.

My sight only saw the world in its natural color, but now the world has blackened, everything I saw around me was a dark shade of grey.

I tried blinking my eyes a couple of times to see if they'll make my sight go back to normal, but it didn't work.

I tried shutting my eyes tight for a long time, but that didn't work either.

"Well I can already tell that this is going to suck for me in the future." I muttered

So instead of figuring out a way to fix my eyes, I just basically accepted the fact that I've gone colorblind… gggrrreeeeaatttttt.

So after accepting the fact that I've gone colorblind due to unexplained reasons, I continued on towards Vale.

On my way there, I was still feeling uncomfortable by the fact that I've gone colorblind.

As I continued on my path until I saw something strange. I saw what seems to be some sort cloud of yellow gas ahead of me.

'Okay it looks like I'm not completely color blind' I thought as I saw the yellow cloud in front of me.

I cautiously approached the cloud still wondering what it was.

When I got to it, I reached out towards it and when my hand reached it, it went right through it.

'Huh' I thought, as I was confused as when I tried to touch the gas, nothing happened.

'Wait… why am I even doing this?' I mentally asked to no one.

'It's just gas, I can't touch it physically.' I thought as I went to do the only I could do gas.

.

.

.

I smelled it.

'Wait a minute…. This smells familiar.' I thought.

'This smell…is the smell of a…' My eyes widen at the realization of what the yellow gas smelled like. 'A **WOLF's**.' I thought as I finally realized what I smelled and at the same time I realized something else.

"Oh I am a fucking idiot." I muttered

"I'm not color blind, this is just my hunters vision, why didn't I realized this sooner?" I muttered again as I mentally hit myself.

'But wait a scent like this only appears when…there's a rare animal nearby.' I thought.

I checked my watch to see the time.

"7:11." I said

"Okay I still got time before my test at the Garage today." I said as I smiled as my hunter instincts started to kick in.

So I followed the scent of the rare animal through the woods to see if I can add something to my inventory to further spruce my cave up a bit more.

Along the way, I still found it strange for the lack of Grimm in the area, but I didn't give it much thought as I continued following the scent tail of the rare animal in the forest.

I kept walking through the forest until I found something.

What I found was an animal's body, but not just any animal's body, it was the dead body of a tall red elk.

'A Tall Elk' I thought as I went towards the bod that laid on the ground, lifeless and highlighted red from my hunter's vision.

When I got to it, I kneeled down to examine it.

The Rare Elk was covered in claw marks, but too small to be that of a Beowolf's or and Ursa's. There was also the Rare Elk's blood around it, one of its eyes was slashed at, and one of its hind legs was all mangled up with bite marks.

All it all, the scene was a massacre for the poor Elk.

'This can't be the work of the Grimm, they don't need food to survive and besides if I remember right, Rooster Teeth never confirmed that they ever needed food to survive-

…

…

…

-That and from all the fan fiction I read, but still this can't be the work of the Grimm.' I thought as I continued to examine the body.'

"Okay, so most of its flesh is gone, meaning that another animal was out here hunting." I muttered as a big chunk of the Rare Elk's stomach area was missing.

"But what could've done this?" I asked no one in particular as I was by myself the entire time.

I got up and looked around the Elk's body for any more additional clues.

I kept looking until I saw something on the ground near the Elk's body.

"Footprints." I said, as I looked at a set of footprints that were highlighted red on the ground.

I took a closer look at the footprints and saw that the prints belonged to a single person and that there wasn't any other footprint sets except this one.

"A person did this, but this can't the work of a hunter, unless maybe, just maybe this could've been the work of a Faunus, just one with claws, but still I need to confirm something."

In order to confirmed my suspicion I called Horus and used his Owl vision to see the surroundings.

Using Horus through our shared vision, I scoped out the landscape.

"Okay there's the city, the mountains in the distance, forest, more forest, a lot more forest."

The reason why I was doing this was because I thought that if a hunter had did this, then he or she would have came from a nearby village, but thanks to the help of Horus, the was not a single village in sight.

"Okay so it can't be the work of a hunter, but still who is able to kill a Rare Elk in such savage way. I have only ever seen this type of brutality back…in Oros." I said as a realization came to me.

"Wait a minute, claw marks all over the body, the scent of a rare wolf that led me here, and these bite marks." I said as I lifted up my pant leg to confirm another suspicion.

"I knew it." I said as these bite marks on the Elk's hind legs were that of a wolf's as they also match the bite marks on my leg from all those times a wolf bit my leg when ever I encountered them.

I got up to continue following the trail, but the morning sun entered my again that morning.

I shielded my eyes with my left hands and in doing so I saw the time.

"Shit it's 7:45." I said as I immediately bolted for the city.

'Just when I got a good lead on the **SnowBlood Wolf** this happens.' I mentally thought, as I got irritated that I couldn't continue to follow the trail.

I had to leave because it took me a while to reach the city from where I lived in the Emerald forest.

'Ugh, I'm gonna need a better living arrangement than this.' I thought as I was still running through the forest.

 **(9:00 a.m., The Garage)**

When I finally got to the city I was a bit winded but not exhausted from the non-stop running, but still during my run towards, I saw that I could still get o the city faster if I use one of my syringes.

So during the run, as I passed trees and bushes and jump across obstacles like big rocks or tree stumps, I took out my syringe bag and started looking through all of the syringes.

'Healing syringe…no'

'Animal Repellant…not it'

'Fireproof… wish I had this last night.'

'Enhanced perception…I don't need this.'

'Ugh come on where is the one for increase speed?'

After a few minutes during the run and looking through the various syringes from Far Cry 3 and 4, I finally found what I was looking for, although at the same time was surprised on how many syringes this kit can hold seeing as there was a wide variety from both games, mainly 'Far Cry 3'.

'Alright finally found them.' I thought as I held in hand was two syringes, the Sprint Burst and Focus Syringe.

Both of syringes are meant for improving speed of sprinting and swimming.

I was going to use the Sprint Burst syringe, buuttt then remembered that the effects of that syringe only lasts for twenty seconds, so I decided to use the Focus syringe as it not only gave me the same boost as the Sprint Burst, but also lasted longer than it by over a minute.

So after I used the syringe to get to the city on time for my test and that situation back at the forest, I made my way towards the Garage for my test.

I went up to the receptionist, looked and smile until she realized who I was yesterday.

"Oh…are you here for your test?" she asked looking at me with the expression that I actually came.

"Yes, yes I am." I answered her.

"Well… okay then, just let me go get the manager." She said as she was about to get up, but something stopped her from doing that.

"No need for that Helen." A voice called out to her.

The both of us looked to where the source of the voice came from.

Standing at the door that led into the Garage was the manager himself, Ricardo Rojos.

Ricardo just continued to look at me from the door way as if he was waiting for something interesting to happen.

"So you actually came." He said as I think he showed a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yes I did…is that a problem?" I asked.

"Oh no, none at all boy. Now follow me and we'll get you ready for you're test."

"Okay" I said before he motioned me to follow him into the Garage.

When we walked into the Garage, I followed towards a spot where there was a car parked on it, but I didn't know what car it was because it was covered.

There was another mechanic at the spot leaning against the hidden car as if he was waiting for something.

The mechanic looked to be in his early twenties to mid-twenties, he has curly hair, brown eyes and light brown skin, and a bit of muscle mass. Oddly enough this mechanic looks familiar, it's like I've seen him before.

When he saw us, he got up and walked towards us.

"Morning boss." He said

"Good morning Nick." Ricardo greeted the now identified person as Nick.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Ricardo asked Nick.

"Yeah, it's right here sir." Nick said as he pointed to the hidden car.

"Alright then." Ricardo said as he turned to look at me.

"Kid before you begin your test, I'll like for you to meet one of my employees, Nick Ramos." Ricardo said and at that moment my mind went blank for a bit.

'Nick Ramos…the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3, Nick Ramos.' I thought as I saw that this guy looked just exactly like him.

"Hi there, my name's Nick." He said as he held out his hand.

"Uuuhh…hi." I replied awkwardly as I held out my hand and we both shook hands.

…

…

…

For some reason the both of us just stood there doing nothing.

"Well?" Nick asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked.

'Oh shit… he's right I haven't given my name.' I thought as I started to come up with something.

'Okay let's see, this is a new world, and even though I'm here on a mission, this is a chance to reinvent myself…okay here goes nothing.'

"The names Stone…Axel Stone." I said

"Well it's nice to meet you Axel." Nick said.

"Likewise." I replied.

"Alright then, that's it for introductions for now." Ricardo said as he put his arm over my shoulder and we went to the covered up car.

When we got to the car, Ricardo let go of my shoulder and went to the car.

He then grabbed the covers and lifted them to reveal what was under them.

What I saw was and old vintage Bufori model car. I mean I've only seen this type of car in old movies at school, but the thing is about this car is that it looked a bit where down.

I looked at Ricardo with a questioning look and as he was reading my thoughts, he answered my mental question.

"Well boy…this here is your test." He said as I still gave him a questionable look.

"What?" I asked.

"This here is the test." He replied. "You boy is going to fix the engine of my car."

"Soooo…that's the test, just fix your car's engine?" I said to him.

"Yes, but there is one thing about my car that nobody has."

"And what's that?"

"My car's engine is an old graded engine." He said as he patted his car. "My car's engine was created almost forty years ago, it is part of the third generation of graded engines in history."

"Okay…so what does that have to do with this?" I asked.

Ricardo looked at me for a second before continuing on.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because that's the problem with my car in this generation."

"Huh?"

"My car is old and due the old girl's age, her engine keeps breaking down on me every now and then and the parts I need to fix her aren't manufactured anymore, so any part that still exist is basically some to extinction. " He said.

"Wait…how am I suppose to fix your car's engine if there aren't any parts for her left?" I asked.

"Improvise." He said.

"What?"

"I said improvise, used whatever tool or parts that here. All I care about is that the engine is fixed, and if manage to fix the engine, then you pass the test simple."

"I can't jus-" I was cut by Ricardo when he raised his hand at me.

"We. Are. Mechanics. Kid. We fix thing if they are broken, if we see a problem, then we fixed it, it's the main purpose of being a mechanic. If we don't have the right tools or parts for the job, then we do the next best thing…we improvise." He said

After that little speech of his, I didn't question him again and just went to work on the car.

 **(A few weeks later)**

It has been a few weeks since I passed the test and I gotta say, that test was a bitch to complete.

…

…

…

Nah, I'm just kidding for you see what I was what I did in Far Cry's 3 and 4.

I just pop the hood on Ricardo's car, picked up a blow torch and started torching the entire car, of course as to not draw suspicion to me, I did do some things manually like change the tires, did some tuning to the engine.

I forgot to mention earlier that before I got sent here, my mom had a friend of the family teach me about cars and how to fix them in case I ever got into a jam in the foreseeable future because the guy is a mechanic that work for one of those big car dealerships places.

I can't really remember which he works for, but anyway yeah he taught me some of the fine points of mechanics.

I took my time on the old car, as it would seem impossible that I got it fixed and looking good as new in just a few minutes. I fixed the car up in just two hours; seeing that two hours was an appropriate time to finish her up.

Anyway by the time I was finished completing the test. Ricardo became impressed by my work and I mean he was really impressed the moment he turn the ignition on the car.

The reason is that no other employee had made his car engine sound that good in years, he said that the car felt just as good as when he rode her in his younger days.

So after the test, Ricardo said I have passed with amazing colors, after that he took me to his office.

He gave me the run down on what to expect every week in the Garage, like for one he told me to expect the usual customers that need a tune up for their car every now and then, next he told me about the rich people who like to recklessly wreck their car into a complete, that they not only come here for repairs, but also pay them to give their cars the best tune there is for example like better spinners, spoilers, newly colored headlights, rims, and whatnots, he also told me that another guy by the name of Jetson Crest also owns an old model car like him, but like Ricardo, Mr. Crest car is one of the old loser cars in the past when they were still popular and that he's a frequent customer because his car breaks down more than his car.

But he also told me to be careful of the street gangs out here. These gangs are known as the Ashen Drought, the Crimson Kings, and the Burning 8.

The reason why he's telling me this is that these gangs love to street race at night in the bad part of town.

They cause trouble for the people at night and Ricardo wants nothing to do with them, but can't.

The reason for that is that the Garage is pretty well-known by the people in the area for it great service and fine tune ups it gives, so because of that the gangs took an interest in the Garage.

At first the gangs tried to buy off Ricardo's service to their Gang, but Ricardo refused them, then they tried to threaten him, but that didn't work out as plan, because two of the three gangs tried to threaten him on the same day, but when that happened a skirmish took place and a lot of people got hurt.

The police mange to get there in time to prevent anymore chaos from erupting, but there was still a lot was done to in the Garage and the in the surrounding area.

The police were sent on their case after the incident to try and shut the gangs down, but it was to no avail and even now the cops are still trying to find a way to shut them down.

After that incident the three for some reason decided to make the Garage a neutral zone.

Meaning that the Garage would only be used for business as in tuning up their cars and repairs.

The gangs sent people to tell Ricardo the news of his Garage becoming the neutral zone for them, but he refused.

But the problem was that the gangs didn't give him a choice.

The gangs saw that Ricardo wasn't going to back if they hit him directly, so they decided to hurt him by hurting his business.

They would attack his customers, raid their delivery trucks, and even attack his employees to send the message to Ricardo.

Ricardo knew that his business would be over because of this, so he was given no other choice but agree to the terms set by the gangs.

The terms were that they were given special treatment as in that when they came in with their cars, they would be given top priority before the customers that were already there, they will given the best parts in stock to make their cars more interesting, and that in return they don't harm him or his customers and he would be paid well for his service.

Ricardo didn't like the idea of taking blood money from the gangs; he doesn't want the Garage losing its customers due to the last time he denied them.

After that, Ricardo sent me home for the day as he said that I would start work tomorrow.

So I went to explore the city, the reason why I did it was that so I can get more familiar with my surroundings.

But by the end of the day, I went back to the forest to resume my search for the **SnowBlood Wolf** , unfortunately for me is that when I got there the trail was still warm but getting colder by the hour, so I didn't have a lot of time left.

I followed the trail, but unfortunately for me again I encountered some Grimm.

…

…

…

Because of this, I'm starting to feel like fate is making my mission be put on hold for some reason. I mean come on, I was on to something, but something just got in the way again.

So as weeks passed, I worked at the Garage with customers coming in and out of the place the leaving their cars there with some staying for us to finished, while others chose to leave with a friend to pick it up later.

I would get my days off during the weekends, which was perfect for me, so I can attend my guitar classes.

At first it was hard because I had to understand the different types of strings that were used on the guitar and it took me a long time to get with the hand and finger movement when playing the guitar.

But as the weeks passed, I saw that I was getting better at playing the guitar just that it wasn't perfect but I was starting to get the hang of it, but I was also getting better at my job as well as getting more attuned with being a mechanic even if I did finish every single car that came my way by using the blowtorch, it was still a good feeling that I had something to do, but still I had a mission to complete.

But back to the present, right now it was Sunday afternoon and I was at a bookstore wearing a red shirt, jeans, and a black jacket with some red accents.

The reason why I was at a bookstore was because I was buying some books on mechanics, blacksmithing, gun designs, and weapons design.

Look I may know mechanics, but still like I mention before, I'm going to need better weapons since the ones I have are good, but they can only get me so far with their capabilities, so I need to create myself some better gear in the near future.

But those weren't the only books I was going to get at the bookstore; I also bought a biography on different categories of fish.

The reason for that book is because…I like to fish all right, fishing is one of my favorite hobbies, second only to chess.

I also grabbed a few cookbooks because cooking is another passion of mines, but this is mostly because I want to save money by eating home cooked meals instead of eating out.

'Alright, this should be it.' I thought as I went to the front desk to purchase my books.

But before I got to the cashier, I caught sight of something.

What I caught was flowing black hair as it moved to another shelf on the other side of where I was.

I put down my books on to a nearby shelf and I went to the other side.

When I got there, I took a peek from the corner to see whom it was.

And to my surprise it was the one and only Blake Belladonna.

'Blake? She's here?' I thought.

'Wait can it be her?'

'Okay let me check. Same butler like outfit, same hair, same bow that looks way to big for normal person, and now for her scent.' I thought as I took a whiff of the air.

Okay so me becoming a seasonal hunter from Far Cry's 3, 4, and Primal sorta made gain a better sense of smell somehow.

When I smelled the air, what I got confirmed my suspicion.

'Yep, that is definitely the smell of a cat and… what's that she's reading?' I thought as I squinted my eye to get a good look at the books she's reading.

And what I saw kinda surprise, but really shouldn't.

What I saw on the book was the title and it read 'Ninja's of Love' Volume 5.

'Oh brother. Blake, are you serious?' I thought as something else happen.

"Is there a reason why you're watching me?" A voice said and when looked at where the voice came from, I saw that it was from Blake, as she was looking right at me.

'Shit' I thought as I moved out of the corner.

"Ugh…sorry I didn't mean to watch." I said as she continued to look at me.

"So why were you stalking me?" She asked.

"I was not stalking you." I said with a completely not surprised face.

"Yes you were." She replied.

"Where's your proof?"

Blake just gave me a blank look when I said that.

"You just said that you didn't mean to watch me…so in other words you were stalking me from the corner." She said, as I was mentally hitting myself for that and I was thinking of something to come up with next.

'Shit, come on change the subject.' I thought as Blake continued to look at me.

"Uumm… before we get to that. How about we introduce each other first." I said to her hoping to put this on hold for now.

Blake sighed as she what I believe that she resigned to my suggestion.

"Fine, my name is Blake…Blake Belladonna." She said. "Now you introduce yourself."

"Alright then, my name is Stone…Axel Stone." I replied with a smile.

After that there was an awkward silence between us. Blake seem like she was about to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Soooo…what book are you reading?" I said pointing at the book and acting dumb because I already know the book she's reading, but hey I need to keep this conversation going somewhere. I mean it's not everyday you get to meet and talk to a character of one of your favorite shows.

Anyway, the moment I said that Blake instantly looked at her book and started to blushed brightly.

"I-it's no-nothing." She answered stuttering.

"Really?" I asked giving her a questioning look.

"Yes."

"If the book is nothing, then why did I see you reading it earlier?" I asked.

Blake in her still blushing state started to look away in what I think is embarrassment and said nothing.

I gave a light chuckle at her before saying.

"It's alright I won't push further." I said as she looks back at me. "Everyone has their own preference of books."

"Mines for example are fantasy books." I said.

"Fantasy?" Blake said with a questionable look.

"Yes fantasy." I answered her.

"I like the kind of books that tells the tale of heroes in a modern time where they go out on crazy quests, who faces all sorts of danger whether they may be new or old, or just plain ridiculous with some good sense of humor along the way." I told her.

'Okay I just basically told her the foreshadowing of her future life at Beacon and beyond.

And to add more fuel to the fire, I said this this.

"But despite what the monsters that the heroes may face…there is one type of monster in all of them that they can kill with a blade or a loaded gun." I said as Blake continued to look at me with curiosity coming on to her face.

"Those monsters…are nothing more…but their inner demons." I said looking at Blake dead in the eyes and when I said that she immediately became defensive of me if the surprise look and later change to little hostile glare at me was anything to go by.

The why I said that was because every fan out there knows that Blake is having a hard dealing with her inner demon of her past in the White Fang. And heck I still have my demons even before I got to Remnant, and even before I started this mission Michele gave me.

I turned to look at the books on the shelves taking my time to find out what to say next.

"People read books not only to entertain themselves…but to also use it as a way to escape." I said as Blake started to become a bit suspicious of why I'm saying this.

"I read fantasy books because…they give me the feeling of something I once lost when I stopped being a kid."

"The feeling I lost was the sense of wonder, the sense that gave me inspiration to reach my goals and fantasize of being like the characters in the books." I said as Blake started to lower her guard.

"Blake." I said turning back to her. "It took me awhile, but I finally found one thing that the heroes in those books had in common."

"And what's that?" She asked

"They…took a stand for what they believed in, they went up against people who were more powerful than in every way, but that didn't stop them from doing what was right, they didn't become heroes by bowing down and rolling over like dogs."

"They did it by being themselves and only themselves and they never lost sight of who they are." I said as I tried putting on a warm smile but didn't do a really good at it and don't ask why I can't do a warm smile, I hardly ever did that smile in my life.

"But when they lost the will to move forward the moment they fall down from the grace of light and lost the will to keep fighting, eventually there will be someone to help them get back on their feet and the will that they lost was never lost at all…it's still there…they just need someone to help them see it… and I can show." I said as I did some thing I didn't think I'll do for months in Remnant due to the idea that I will practically die from embarrassment.

 **(Play 'Ain't Got Rhythm from Phineas and Ferb…with a few changes of course)**

I picked up a book and started lightly banging it against the bookshelves to at least create some music for the song.

I kept doing it until I got the groove going and when I was finally ready I cleared my throat.

"You keep saying that you don't have rhythm."

"But listen what you're doing right there."

"With that stamp and a book you've got a real nice look."

"Sounds to me like you got rhythm to spare."

For the next part I deepen my voice a bit to go along on how it went in the show.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I've got as much rhythm as that chair."

"What happen to me was a tragedy."

"But I don't have to be a millionaire."

I grabbed another book from the shelf and started rubbing both books together to add another sound to the song.

"Look I've got a sweet deal going on here."

"I've got all the books that I can read."

"All these sweet pretty ladies and this carpet from the 80's." I sang that part while leaning towards Blake a bit and hearing that line, she figured that, that line was directed at her.

"What more could librarian need?" I sang, but was getting a bit loud in the song.

"Sssshhhhhhh." The both of us looked to where we heard the sssshhhhing from and saw another person trying to read a book looking at us.

I turned to look back at Blake, feeling a little sheepish from the sssshhhhing.

Anyway I continued with singing the song.

"Besides I ain't got rhythm."

"No I ain't got rhythm"

"I said I ain't got rhythm."

"I ain't got rhythm."

"You're kidding me right? You're-you're kidding me?"

"Don't you see what you were doing right then?"

"That's a wicked groove you were starting to move, Lady you got rhythm times 10."

"I think perhaps that you're not listening."

"I find it tedious to repeat."

"It's no big drama, just can't keep time." I sang as I put the books down and grabbed a bunch of books on a cart and started putting them on the shelf quickly.

"I'm telling you I lost the beat."

I picked up two more books and started banging them against each other again.

"I don't need my face on a t-shirts."

"Or hit a power-cord guitar."

"They were screaming my name."

"I guess it's a shame."

"But I don't need to be a rockstar."

"Besides I ain't got rhythm."

"No I ain't got rhythm."

"I said I ain't got rhythm."

"I ain't got rhythm!"

"I ain't got rhythm!"

"Sounds like rhythm to me!"

"No I ain't got rhythm."

"Seems like they all agree!"

"I ain't got rhythm."

"But your laying down some funky syncopation!"

"Ain't got rhythm."

"But you've got that beat!"

"No I ain't got rhythm."

"Look at them!"

They're stomping their feet!"

"Ain't got rhythm."

"It's time for you to rock a brand new generation!"

"Gonna rock a brand new generation!"

"Because I ain't got rhythm."

 **(Songs ends.)**

"Hey!" a voice said as Blake and I looked too where it came from.

Who we saw was a man wearing uniform with a nametag on it.

"If you're gonna asked the girl out on a date, can you do it somewhere else?" he said.

When he said that I really didn't react as I just stood there, but for Blake…she started blushing.

And before Blake said anything, I beat her too it.

"We're not dating sir." I said.

"Then why did you sing to her?" He asked

"The moment seemed right for it." I replied though I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Just asked her out."

"You know she's standing right here." I said pointing at her.

"I know…so asked her out." And with that he left.

I looked back down at Blake…wait what?

'Wait why do I need took down at Blake, we're basically the same height.' I thought until I remembered something. 'Oh yeah…that's right every main character in the Far Cry series was pretty much taller than 5 foot, 5.'

Anyway I looked back down at Blake as l she looked at me with eyes that was filled with curiosity and anticipation for an answer from me.

"Uuummmm….sooo…what do you want to do next?" I asked.

 **A/N**

 **So that is the end of this chapter, sorry that it took so long.**

 **The reason for that is because I've been having a lack of motivation and the fact that I am currently studying for my SAT, and my Job.**

 **I will still try to right more in the future but summer is pretty much going by fast, so when school starts, I won't have much time to write then I do now.**

 **Also yes…I used Rhythm from Phineas and Ferb, that show was a favorite of mines and I like the song especially rhythm for examples.**

 **Also heads up for the near future I may use some other Disney songs in later chapters, but the version I will be singing will a different cover versions.**

 **Also I tried to make Blake seem like herself, but remember this is my first fanfic, so I tried.**

 **Also new story Idea I got, this one is a For Honor/RWBY crossover**

 **Here's the premise Three online friends plays For Honor ever since it release and have rose to be the best in the faction they chose, but one day as For Honor has loss a lot of popularity after the year of it's release, the three friends play the game for one last time. But this last match becomes the doorway to something more than they could ever have imagined.**

 **The world of Remnant will face the warriors of STRENGTH, DUTY, and HONOR.**

 **So tell me what you think in the review or just PM me.**

 **So as always, like this, follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody it's me, so I've going over my story and I know that I've focusing on my other one but now that I look at it, I need to rewrite this story better, so expect me to either upload the rewrite sometime this month or a couple months from now for I will be mostly focusing on my other stories and focusing on my applications for college.


End file.
